The Ghost Shooter
by NgJLiang
Summary: A new death game... A ruthless enemy... More bloodshed... Asada, Asuna, Rika and Reiko would soon find themselves caught in the middle of a sinister terrorist attack that recreated a new second SAO incident, this time in GGO. However, Sinon doesn't plan to go down with a gunfight and stands up against all odds alongside with an unlikely ally who calls himself "Ghost Shooter"
1. Before we begin

**Before we begin...**

Sword Art Online is one of my favorite anime shows. Especially my favorite character being Sinon from season 2 who is a combination of two of my favorite things: a cute Japanese girl that makes a good waifu (WTF is wrong with me?!) and a bad ass sniper with a 50 caliber anti-material rifle.

It's kinda sad that she doesn't have someone to care for her or be there with her. Well, I thought Kyouji would be great for her but that guy turned into a f*cking phycho!!! AND SOMEHOW REKI KAWAHARA DECIDED TO MAKE HER APPEAR LESS DURING THE MOTHER ROSARIO ARC!!

So I've decided to make a fanfic that focusses more into Asada's adventures in Gun Gale Online. My story takes places months after the Death Gun incident and I also made an OC who is overpowered as a sniper like Sinon. You readers would get to know more about him later...

There are two things that inspire me to write this fanfic:

The first one has to be because my good friend Den3424 that have inspired me to write this story cause of his SAO fanfic 'The Wolf' and his newly published SAO fanfic called 'Spear at my Side' here on FanFiction net. Please help him by supporting his books in Wattpad as well as in FanFiction net!!!

The second reason is that I wanted to write a story that focusses more on Sinon because of her appearing less after the Phantom bullet arc.

This story is rated T because it contains mature terms, extreme violence and also some romance. (but not too hardcore.)

Without any delay, sit back and enjoy the show!!!


	2. Ch 1: Worst BoB qualifying match ever!

**_Chapter One: The Worst BOB qualifyer ever!!!_**

 **(21 May 2026, 17:37hrs)**

A refreshing breeze blew on the 16-year-old teen's face making her blue hair fly in the wind. She was in a prone position, the landscape covered her body entirely with its long leaves. She waited patiently for her prey, to slowly walk into her trap.

Her Hecate II sniper rifle was the strongest in the game. Even such a beast was not accessible in the store. Only one person in the entire game had it and was no doubt with Sinon

Sinon, one of the most overpowered players in the game Gun Gale Online and she was about to win her next BoB competition. She finally entered the semi-finals and was one step ahead of the final round.

She continuously checked her surroundings with her rifle. Aiming the scope around where the enemy might suddenly pop up from. The jungle in front of her, the distanced village on her right or the ruins of a fortress on her left. She has also checked her back every once a while if the player might happen to sneak behind her.

She instantly ducked when she heard a distance 'swish' sound. The sound of something in the bushes.

 _"How careless."_ The light blue haired smiled as she placed her left eye on the scope. _"Must be another noob, oh well I got a free kill."_

A player did show in her crosshairs. He held an M4 carbine rifle, a weapon of choice by the US army, he also carried a USP semi-automatic pistol for a secondary weapon. Lastly, he wore a camouflage uniform to blend in the jungle surroundings.

The player stood still, scanning his surroundings. Big mistake. The next thing he knew was a bright red laser between his eyes.

"Gotcha."

The blue hair pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight out of the barrel of her beloved Hecate II and into her target. The gunpowder exploded as the bullet flew out the high caliber muzzle with a deafening bang!

The bullet entered the player's brain, making his health points drop to zero and instantly turned him into a million particles. It took him seconds later to realize he was shot but it was too late. The next thing he saw was a loading screen with two words he hated to see the most. GAME OVER.

"Gwwwaahhh!" He began to pull his hair in frustration.

The players watching the live stream of the BoB cheered wildly for Sinon's kill.

"That was awesome!" A player cheered.

"There's no way Sinon's gonna lose this BoB. Her overpowered sniper rifle is one thing but put her skills together and you've got an ultimate killing machine!" His friend added.

The players in Gun Gale Online weren't watching the match alone. In fantasy game of Alfheim online; Kazuto, Asuna, Yui, Rika, Keiko, Tsuboi and Andrew all say together in a small rented party room to watch their friend's match.

"Wow, the tenth kill already?" Rika was surprised not knowing what her friend was capable of.

"Asada-chan is really dominating the competition." Asuna smiled. "Guess it's another win for her."

"Yeah may be true, but put me in there and I'll wipe the floor off that competition." Kazuto bragged arrogantly, being a stronger player than Asada. The rest of the group gave the black hair a death stare.

"Ok, ok I'll shut my goddamned mouth. sheesh!"

 **(Sinon's** **P.O.V)**

Smiling as I got up from getting a kill, I was immediately teleported to the finals. This is gonna be easier than I thought.

 _"Relax Sinon, if you lose this round you'll still make it into the BoB. Don't go all out just yet."_ I told that to calm myself down from getting too tense.

But I lied to myself, deep inside I wanted to win badly. Qualifiers or not, first place was all I wanted.

I was immediately spawned on the battlefield which was an abandoned military airbase. I got unlucky for spawning on the runway where I was opened to any attacks but it didn't matter cause her my next opponent would have to set up his position too before taking a shot.

Without hesitation, my legs left the runway immediately as I looked for a hiding spot. I went to the tall control tower 300 meters away on my left. It was the perfect spot because I needed high ground and the control tower was the highest yet most secured buildings in the airbase.

I entered the control tower as quickly and quietly as possible and took the stairs to the upper floor. Upon opening the door to the top floor, I found a bunch of old rusted computers hanging around with cobwebs and dust. Finally, I found myself the perfect spot in front of a window though it was a little blur and dusty.

"Perfect," I said with satisfaction as pushed aside the broken computers off the table in front of the window and pulled out two bipod stand attachments on my Hecate II and rested the rifle on the table. I scanned the area with the scope, adjusting it with a couple of clicks.

"One shot, one kill." I muttered quietly.

The airbase battlefield was huge for just two players. There was a 4 kilometers long runway with two big hangars on the left side, two fighter jets were parked at the other side of the runway and there were some smaller buildings too. Finally, the control tower where I was positioned is located in the middle of the battlefield. It was the perfect spot cause if anything were to move down below, I would instantly be aware of it.

 _"Now to play the waiting game."_ That thought went through my mind as my left eye never left the scope. I was prepared for anything.

 _But I'd realize that I was so wrong..._

Time passed in game as both me and my target reminded in our hiding spots, not moving about. It was obvious my target was a sniper that was waiting in one of the many abandoned buildings for me to walk past and then snipe me down. But I was going nowhere.

Minutes became half an hour as the battlefield remained idle. Honestly, the wait was getting on my nerves.

The spectators in a bar watching the live stream had already given up watching the idle match and went to play a little match of ping pong or drank some more whisk.

Meanwhile in Alfheim Online, Kirigaya and his friends were bored as hell.

"How long has it been?" Keiko asked whining. Rika took a glance at the time in the main menu. "About 45 minutes."

"45 minutes?!" The group exclaimed before groaning in unison.

"This is probably the longest match GGO has ever had." Andrew stated.

 **(Sinon's** **P.O.V)**

My anger was slowly building up. Nothing had shown in my crosshairs forever. I stretched to relieve my sore muscles and yawned heavily.

 _"This sucks!"_ I thought with an eye still on the scope. _"This guy's got incredible patience! More than half an hour had passed and he hasn't moved an inch!"_

 _"But that's what he's making me feel. Waiting for me to become impatient so I would leave my spot and into his crosshairs!"_ I acknowledged my opponents strategy. _"Too bad cause that's not gonna happen! If he wants to play more of this waiting game than he'll get some more!"_

A few more minutes passed and my back was already aching and my legs were like jelly for crouching too long. I tried not to think about a delicious chocolate milkshake I craved at Andrew's bar.

 _"Great! Now I'm thirsty!"_ My mind yelling angrily as my lips became dry.

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

The sun was beginning to set. It's fading sunlight shone on the battlefield.

 _"Right on time."_ An unknown blonde haired hoodie grinned. He was stationed in one of the many abandoned buildings in a prone position. He carried a green Arctic Warfare Magnum Rifle, mainly used by the British military as well as it's police force. The muzzle caliber was smaller than Sinon's Hecate II and a bipod attachment held the rifle on the floor.

Suddenly, Sinon caught a flickering light in her crosshairs. It came from the top floor of a distanced building.

"There you are you bastard!"

She let off all her anger in that single bullet. The blue hair pulled the trigger and with a loud bang her Hecate II send the bullet straight towards the top floor of the building and made it explode on impact. As the dust settled, Sinon realized that she was tricked, the fading sunlight didn't reflect the scope of her target's sniper rifle but a broken glass shard placed there on purpose.

"Perfect she took the bait..." The blonde hair teen grind as he caught the girl in his crosshairs. The blast from Sinon's beloved Hecate II had exposed her location to the blonde hoodie.

His fingers twitched a little on the trigger. "Boom. Headshot." The blonde pulled the trigger when his crosshairs settled on Sinon's blue hair.

 ***bang!***

The glass shattered around the blonde as he fired a bullet from the window of another building far away from where Sinon had accidentally shot.

"No way!" Sinon heard the gunshot but it was too late.

The bullet went through her blue dyed hair and exited out of her skull before she disappeared into a million particles.

The spectators watched the live stream of the battle in shock. The bar attendant dropped his glass as his customers stared at the huge flat screen TV hung on the wall.

"Did Sinon got eliminated?!" A player instantly asked his friend sitting beside him on the bar.

"I-I think so."

Not only players from GGO were shock. In the mythical world of ALO, Kazuto and gang sat where they were, not knowing what to say.

"A-asada-san got shot?" Tsuboi babbled. The group knew Sinon was unbeatable beside Kazuto but she was eliminated just like that. To some unknown player who was a sniper.

"Let's hope Asada-chan can recover from her lost." Kazuto said with his friends nodding behind.

"She definitely must be disappointed."

 **(Sinon's P.O.V** )

After being teleported into the lobby, I immediately rushed to the huge TV screen that showed the final results of the BoB qualifying match.

To my horror, I saw my name written in second place.

 _"I lost... no way!"_

It took me less than a millisecond to look for the player who got first place. The player's username was written clearly for me to see.

"Taroyuki?"

I said almost whispering. The name does remind me of a food but I was too sad to care.

Almost instantly, the loudspeakers crackle with life. An announcement was to be made. "Ladies and gentlemen that concludes the qualifying match for the Battle of Bullets! We hope to see you all again in the fourth annual BoB!" Loud music played the entire city of GGO was lighted with fireworks.

Most players cheered happily at the sight of an the fireworks but I stood ground with a heavy heart.

 _"This can't be happening!"_ I kneed on the floor in agony. I still couldn't accept the fact that I lost.

 _"This is the worse BoB qualifying_ match ever!" I demanded almost immediately.


	3. Ch 2: Meeting the Shooter

**_Chapter Two: Meeting The Shooter_**

 **(22 May 2026, 13:00hrs, Tokyo, Dicey Cafe)**

Kazuto and his friends had all gathered in Andrew's bar named the Dicey Cafe. A delicious meal was placed in front of them but Asada had no intentions of eating it. Instead, she placed her head on the table in sorrow of her recent loss.

Asuna went to comfort her. "It's ok Asada-chan, look at the bright side at least you're still qualified into the BoB."

The raven black hair teen still had her head pressing against the table. "You won't understand unless you're one of the strongest players in the game and getting defeated by some rookie." She said muffling underneath the table.

Tsuboi ate kebab while listening to the conversation. "That was a pretty smart move he did. Placing a glass shard in another building while waiting for the sunset to reflect it to the control tower. Therefore making you think that it was him in the building so you fired a shot and gave up your location."

Now, Asada was banging her head on the table. "How can I be so careless?"

Kazuto was on his laptop surfing the web. "Ummm... I don't mean to upset you more Asada-chan but this guy's level and stats are way below than the current level you're on."

Asada kept repeatedly banging her head on the table.

"Wait, Kirito-kun what was weapon the guy used?" Asuna called her boyfriend by his username again. Kazuto began searching it up.

"I think it's called an Arctic Warfare Magnum nicknamed the AWM." Kazuto read whatever that was on the screen. Asada began banging her head on the table even more.

"An AWM?! That's way out of my league than my Hecate II!" She cried. "WHY?!"

 **The group:** *sweats behind*

"It isn't your fault Sinonon. It's just a cheap trick he used on you. There's no way he'll beat you in BoB!" Asuna claimed, making Asada feel better.

"I agree with Asuna-chan, there's still a chance for you to win the next competition. This Taroyuki guy has never been to a BoB match before, he may have skills but he lacks experience in the battlefield." Suguha, Kirito's cousin assured. "You got this competition in the bag Asada!"

"You really think so?" The girl with spectacles got her head up.

"Sure. You'll dominate at the next competition, we just know it. That Taroyuki guy doesn't stand a chance." Rika agreed along with the team

"You may be right." Asada got to her feet. "I've been on BoB more times than he has so I'm gonna win this year's competition no matter what."

"That's the spirit!" Andrew praise the girl. "We'll root for you all the way Asada so don't you worry."

"I won't." The girl finally let off a grind. **(17:00hrs, Gun Gale Online)**

Asada took a dive back into the game of GGO. The black-haired girl with spectacles soon became the bad-ass professional sniper named Sinon.

The blue-haired went to the gun store to buy some ammo for her Hecate II and stock up with new supplies for the upcoming BoB match.

In the midst of buying a new pistol, she heard a loud cheering in the store. "GO! GO! GO!" A crowd of players yelled.

Out of curiosity, the blue-hair girl went to check out the commotion. A large number of people had gathered around the same mini-game booth that Kazuto had won months before. The Untouchable. A game that had been deemed to be almost impossible to win against.

Sinon found her way into the front of the crowd who kept pushing her around. She caught a glimpse of a blonde haired teen wearing a hoody and dodging the bullets being fired by the cowboy AI's revolver like a pro.

He moved elegantly, dodging the AI's bullet lines smoothly. The machine grunted and fired multiple bullets towards the hoodie in anger. "I'll kill you!" The AI demanded.

"Woah!" The crowd yelled in unison.

The blonde grind, he dodges the bullet lines easily with breaking a single sweat.

Sinon felt a strong sense of Deja Vu. The blonde haired player dodged all the bullets coming towards him almost perfectly like someone Sinon knew who had done it before.

"Kirito." She wondered if her black haired friend was out there challenging the Untouchable in a different avatar. But the player didn't seem like he had predicted the bullet lines at all, the blonde had dodged them too smoothly like he can see them coming towards him in a slow motion.

The blonde smiled as he passed the five-meter mark. The Untouchable ragged as he fired his entire magazine of six bullets towards the coming blonde.

"You loser!" The AI yelled and emptied his magazine.

Time slowed down. Everything was in a slow motion except the consciousness of the blonde hair teen. He grinned, as he could see the bullets being fired coming towards him at a stupidly slow speed. He instantly dodged them one by one, ducking and moving from side to side. The last bullet grazed off some of his golden blonde hair.

The Untouchable soon switched weapons into a laser pistol and fired at the blonde. Blondie moved into the right side making the AI aim and fire it's bullets rapidly at him but then he leaped immediately to the left.

The Untouchable gasped as the crowd widens their eyes in shock. The blonde had easily won the game by touching the cowboy AI by his stomach.

The Untouchable ragged at the sight of his loss again as the crowd went wild upon seeing the blonde hoodie receive his prize money.

"Amazing..." Sinon mumbled under her breath. Then she suddenly felt someone touching her shoulder. The blue hair turned and saw a man in his 30s dressing up like a cowboy with a cigar in his mouth and a scarf around his neck. It was Dyne, Sinon's ex-party member.

"Hey there Sinon! Or shall say Phantom Bullet." Dyne greeted the blue hair by her famed nickname.

"Dyne, what do you want?" Sinon said in her cool, annoyed way.

"That blonde there is amazing! I bet the record time he set is better than Kirito-chan a few months back." Dyne exclaimed looking at the blonde haired player. Sinon looks at her ex-party member a little pissed.

"Kirito is a boy." She said sternly and tries to forget how her black haired friend acted like a female.

"Oh yeah, I've forgotten. Hehe." Dyne placed his right hand on the back his neck remembering the fact. "Still though, that guy is amazing!"

Sinon gazed at the blonde haired player, he wore a brown hoody and had blue camouflaged ripped jeans.

"Who is that guy?" Sinon asked.

Dyne took off his cowboy hat and scratched his brown hair. "I don't remember but I think it's Taroyuki?"

Sinon's light blue eyes widen. She flashes back to the time where she had heard that name.

 _"Taroyuki? And who's that?!"_

"I'm not really sure of his name but what I do know is he beaten you during the BoB qualifying finals." Dyne told the blue hair. Sinon's anger began to build up. She marched towards the blonde hoodie almost immediately, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Oh crap... what have I done?" Dyne insanely regretted telling Sinon the name of the player.

The hoodie ran through his golden blonde hair as he looked at his prized money.

"Damn I made a fine profit today." He smiled, closing the main menu before seeing a girl almost the same age as him walking angrily towards him.

Blondie began to recognize the girl in front of him at once. _"Man, I know her! She's that sniper from the final qualifying match I shot a few days ago."_ The hoodie took a quick glance of Sinon from top to bottom. _"I didn't expect her to be so... attractive."_

"Ummm... can I help you?" The blonde asked.

"You! You cheater!" Sinon pointed a finger at the blonde furiously. "At the finals of the qualifying match, you cheated by tricking me you were in the other building!" The blue hair was beginning to make a scene.

"Wait, isn't that Sinon the Phantom Bullet?" A player asked Dyne.

The cowboy covered his face in shame. "I do not know her."

Taroyuki defended himself. "Hey, listen girl, the rules didn't state that I can't trick others with my own tactics. So I deserved first place fair and square."

"Yeah right, like I believe in that crap! I know you did something cunning during our last battle! Cause it takes a lot of skills to bring a player like me down!"

"Hey look! It's the Phantom Bullet Sinon with The Ghost Shooter! There here!" A fan exclaimed happily at the sight of his two favourite players.

"The Ghost Shooter? Got a nickname already? Well, it's just another dumb nickname as you are a player." Sinon looked away from the blonde arrogantly.

"So you're the famed Sinon I kept hearing about every since I started the game. But that nickname of yours is as lame as you're sniping skills. GGO's got a new bad ass sniper around and it's gonna be me." Taroyuki claimed pointing a thumb at himself.

"Really strong for someone who's username reminds me of teriyaki chicken!" Sinon insulted Taroyuki by his name.

"Oh really, at least it's not as stupid as a username like Sinon!" The blonde claimed.

The crowd began to spectate both snipers trash talking at each other. One, a famous overpowered sniper girl with an undeafeated record of battles and the other a rookie who beaten her easily during the qualifying rounds and gotten a lot of attention overnight.

The two snipers shone their scary auras as they looked at one another in anger.

"Hey, you two!" A player yelled out of the blue and caught the attention of the two snipers.

"Huh?"

"Don't you two think it's a little childish fighting like that. Why not you guys settle this like real GGO players! Duel!" He triggered the crowd to go nuts.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" They yelled in unison. Sinon looked at her rival in the eye.

"Ok then, how about a duel to prove you're better than me." Sinon demanded for a rematch. "Just you and me. One on one. No one else around!"

Taroyuki chucked. "I couldn't refuse after seeing a crowd this big so why not?" He grinned as he took out a silver handgun from his belt.

Sinon examined the handgun on the blonde's hand. _"A Desert Eagle. A high caliber handgun with a high recoil too. If the shooter has a high accuracy rate and outstanding control, a weapon like that is surely no doubt capable for him."_

"How about a close combat duel. Only handguns." The blonde waved his favourite handgun around.

Sinon acknowledged almost immediately and took out her charcoal black semi automatic GLOCK 9 with an extended magazine. "Fine by me, teriyaki." She insulted the blonde again.

"Oh you'll regret calling me that, you'll see." Taroyuki smiled.


	4. Ch 3: 3, 2, 1 Duel!

**_Chapter Three: 3...2...1 Duel!!!_**

A player in his late 20s was having some shots in a local bar when he heard distanced sounds of people running outside.

"Huh?" He looked up from his glass and went to check out the commotion. When he opened the door outside, players were flocking past the man and there were so many of them rushing to the same place it was like a stampede.

"What's going on?" The man asked. Suddenly, a player from the crowd stopped in front of the man.

"Hey! The Phantom Bullet is gonna have a duel with The Ghost Shooter!!! Come with us and check it out!!!" The player said before running off. Immediately, the man went and joined the crowd without bothering to pay for his drink nor return the glass who he still held in his hand.

 **(Sinon's P.O.V)**

Almost every player in SBC Glocken, the capital city of GGO had gathered around to see my duelbetween the teriyaki at the city square.

We both stood to face each other. The crowd gave us some space making a ring which was 50 meters long and wide in diameter. The duel was about to begin.

"Alright you two, I'm gonna explain the rules," Dyne announced in the ring grabbing everyone's attention. "This will be a classic handgun duel, both players will not be allowed to carry no other weapons than their pistols. Each player would have a maximum of two magazines of ammunition, only the stock mags, no extended ones. Other than that, it's a fight to the death. "

I stared daggers at the blonde hair teen, still angry at him beating me.

"Let see how you dodge my bullets." I challenged the teen as I held my Glock in my back holster. My blonde hair opponent took out his silver Desert Eagle from his side holster, putting a magazine into the pistol grip and cocking it.

"Alright. I'm ready for you." Teriyaki said with confidence. He then used his index finger to swipe down on the air in front of him, activating his menu and began cycling through the options.

I received a duel request moments later. The blue text popped up next to my face and said...

Duel request

Opponent: Taroyuki

• Accept • Decline

I pushed the accept button and the countdown began from 10 seconds. "It's now or never!!!" I told myself as I held my Glock 18C on my back holster with my right hand. Hoping to pull a quick one on him and catching him off guard before he tries to dodge my bullets.

The timer hit zero as I instantly pulled my Glock out of its holster and flicked the safety off. I fired my bullets one by one towards the blonde.

"Take that!!!!"

Taroyuki saw the bullet prediction lines from Sinon's gun before she pulled the trigger as her bullets rained at his direction one at a time.

"Haven't she realize that I've successfully dodged all bullets fired by the Unbeatable?" He thought to himself. "This is gonna be a piece of cake."

The blonde's surroundings suddenly slowed as he entered a liquid space of...

Bullet Time.

The air sizzles with bullets whistling past the hoodie who twists, bends and ducks just between them.

After dodging about all the bullets from Sinon's gun, he quickly drew the Desert Eagle from his holster and fired at the blue-haired girl.

Sinon was taken by surprise, she leaped forward diving for cover to a huge nearby concreted potted plant to avoid Taroyuki's bullets.

The blonde fired as the blue hair made her move. All his shots missed as the last one gazed the edge of the concrete taking some of the cement away. He cursed and took cover behind a wooden bench.

"Crap! I made a mistake!!" Sinon scolded herself as she reloaded another magazine into her Glock. "I already wasted a mag! It will not happen again!"

"This Taroyuki guy is tough!! No one's fast enough to dodge all my bullets like that!"

"But I'm not dead yet! I can still win!"

The blue haired girl fired a few rounds from her cover at Taroyuki. Her bullets were able to tear through the wood of the bench but missed her blonde haired target by inches. Taroyuki cocked his handgun and then leaped out of his hiding spot and fired two shots mid-air towards Sinon. The bullets collided with the concrete, smashing it to bits.

"Now's my chance!!" Knowing the blonde had left his cover Sinon quickly learned at the edge of her cover and pointed her pistol. But something was wrong. He was no longer there.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps to the right. Turning her head towards the direction of the sound, a small piece of golden lead flew past her missing her face by millimeters. She immediately ducked down as Taroyuki tired to flank her from the side.

Sinon knew she will be done for if she kept staying like this. She vaulted through the side of the concrete potted plant and engaged with the blonde head on. Both snipers fired their handguns at each other while running in one direction. A bullet ripped through Sinon's sidearm making her groan loudly. She dove for cover behind another potted plant in the area as Taroyuki already stopped firing at her direction. The blonde ejected the clip and reloaded another mag into the pistol grip.

Sinon appeared from her cover again and fired at the hoodie. Taroyuki leaped backward and exchanged fire. The bullets gazed past Sinon as she reloaded another mag again.

"Last magazine and I'm gonna make it count!!" Sinon demanded to herself as she too leaped to the right side of her cover facing the hoodie and fired five shots at him on the ground. Taroyuki rolled to his left dodging Sinon's bullets and got behind a trash can.

He got up and reloaded his handgun, cocked it and move out from his cover firing at Sinon's direction as he ran towards the side.

The blue haired girl suddenly popped up. Using both hands to hold her handgun, she fired three shots at the hoodie. Two of them missed but one managed to hit his right arm. Taroyuki groans in pain but he manages to exchange fire by firing once at Sinon. The bullet gazed through her neck as she collapsed down. The pain was unbearable as Sinon breathed with difficulty. The [Bleeding] effect started to take place as Sinon's health soon began to drop slowly. She held the wound on her neck with her left hand, trying to stop the bleeding but it had no effect.

A loud 'ping!!' was heard. Taroyuki threw a grenade on the air as it landed on the floor between them and exploded into a white smoke cloud.

The white void covered the entire battlefield immediately. Taroyuki got up from his spot and held his Desert Eagle close. He looked around blindly in the smoke and regretted a little about releasing it. He now lost sight of his target and he had to rely on his hearing.

Suddenly he heard a footstep on the left and instantly turned, aiming his gun at the blue-haired girl.

CLICK!!*

His gun went empty as the hammer was pulled back. Sinon held her Glock pointed at the blonde's forehead. Her blue eyes stared coldly at Taroyuki's dark grey pupils.

"Dodge this!" She shot him at point-blank range. Taroyuki's body fell lifeless on the floor before turning into a thousand red polygons.

Winner!!

Sinon

The huge text popped up on top of Sinon's head as the crowd went wild on her win.

"That was incredible!!!!"

"Outstanding!!!"

"Sinon's unbeatable!!"

The crowd yelled her name in unison. "Sinon!, Sinon!, Sinon!"

 **(Sinon's P.O.V)**

I smiled widely out of my exhaustion. Finally, I've beaten that jerk and showed him who's boss around here.

A slow but loud clapping filled my ears, I turned and saw my blonde hair opponent approaching me. "Congrats on the win Sinon-san. You earned it."

"Wait how did you--" I asked the blonde dumbfoundedly.

"Well, the spawning point is just right there." He pointed at the white dome behind him. I had totally forgotten about it.

"I'll like to battle you next time, and by then I'll be sure to pack more bullets." His charming smile triggered me instantly.

"Who the heck does this guy think he is?!!"

"See ya." He turned around and left, as he walked away, some of the fans began crowding and cheered for him as if he won the match. I acknowledged that they were cheering for the blonde because of the great show we put up together, but I was still a little jealous the fact that he was stealing away MY FANS!!!

"I'll beat you again Taroyuki! Mark my words!!!"


	5. Ch 4: His highness

**_Chapter Four: His Highness_**

 **(23 May 2026, Friday, 18:00hrs, Dicey Cafe)**

 **(Asada's** **P.O.V)**

"Urgh! That jerk!" I yelled angrily as I slammed my fist on the table. My friends stared at me like I'm mad or something. Even though I won, I was still furious at that blonde hair jerk.

The image of Taroyuki was burned in my mind. I can't stand the look of his.

"That guy was so arrogant and a show-off! All he did was perform his acrobatic skills to the crowd during the gunfight!" I tried really hard not to yell at my friends out of anger instead, it wasn't their fault and it sure heck isn't their problem.

But still, they were willing to listen to my problems. They all stared at me awkwardly before Asuna spoke first.

"Are you ok Asada-chan? I've never seen you so angry at someone before." The chestnut haired girl claimed, pouring tea for herself.

"Yeah, you always had that cool attitude at most times Asada-san. What gotten into?" Rika joined in as well.

"It's probably just stress Asada-san, calm down. There was really no reason to get angry, you won the match after all." Kazuto told me. His dark charming eyes made me calm down. He was right, I did win the match, well technically. If that Teriyaki had more bullets, I would have lost. And to my point of view that was no victory at all.

But I don't wanna trouble the group because of my own personal problems. So I placed my right hand on my forehead and took a deep breathe, letting go all my anger.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for letting you guys worry about me." I apologized looking up to my friends. "I shouldn't drag you guys into my problems."

"It's ok Asada-chan." Asuna assured me, giggling a little. "It's funny that all this while you've been talking about this particular guy." She said curiously as she folded her arms together with one of her eyebrows raised at me with the entire group following her suit.

I was dumbfounded for a moment before realizing what they meant. "Hey! Quit it guys!" I blurted out.

"I'm just kidding, Asada-chan. There no need to get so serious." The chestnut hair said as the group laughed a little.

The flat screen TV hung on the wall blared into life. The news program had just started as the camera focused on the two reporters a man and woman wearing suit and tie.

"Guys, the news just started," Andrew mentioned as we grew silent.

"Good evening, I'm Sakura Takeshi." The brown-haired woman reporter greeted her invisible audience.

"And I'm Kuro Nakazato." The black haired male reporter responded. "In today's news flash, the youngest son of our Emperor Satoru Kobushi, Prince Masaru Kobushi has participated in the fourth Battle of Bullets event held in the famous shoot 'em up game, Gun Gale Online. The game developers had already been informed of the prince's arrival and welcome him dearly into their game."

The camera then switched focus from the news station to the front of the palace where the prince was interviewed by a dozen of news reporters from different news stations.

"I've played a few matches in the game and I loved it very much. However, I could only spend a few hours playing it cause of my many classes. But other than that, my dad had given me the chance to take a day off to play the event. Also, I would like to tell the other players participating in the event to give all their best at beating me, I wouldn't want anyone going easy on me because of my position as a prince. Now if you would excuse me, I need to take my history lessons." The prince turned away and headed back to the palace. The camera lights flashing here and there as he went.

"Wow, Asada you'll be competing against the prince! It would be such an honor!" Keiko exclaimed but I wasn't interested.

"I had no intentions of beating the emperor son," I said.

"But only that guy. Taroyuki." I murmured and got up from my sit.

"Thanks a lot for the meal today Andrew-san. Now, I would like to dive back into GGO to train for the event." I told the group who noticed my determination.

"Sure thing, safe journey home Asada." The dark-skinned American wished me as I smiled.

"Thanks." While saying, I picked up my school bag and went home immediately.

Tokyo started to light up. The city was getting ready for the darkness of the night to come. Only to replace it with a beautiful skyline of city lights. As I took a bus back to my apartment, I figured what I would do when I got into GGO.

 _"Maybe I should go back on trying some monster hunts. That'll take my mind off things, plus I'll get these extra drops."_ I thought of the idea. _"But I'll need a team."_

 _"Maybe I'll ask Dyne when I get there."_ I thought, overlooking the neighborhood from outside of the bus window.


	6. Ch 5: Unwanted help

**_Chapter Five: Unwanted help_**

 **(Gun Gale Online, 10 kilometers from SBC Glocken)**

The desert laid empty and isolated as the dry wind blew around the landscape. The hare's ears twitched as it heard some footsteps on the sand and quickly hid behind a small rock.

Sinon and her former guild members walked under the fading sunset after coming back from a monster hunt.

"Hey, Sinon-san." Said Ginrou, one of her former guild members. "I thought you wanted to leave our guild, so what brings you back here?" The goggled man leaned towards Sinon making her feel uncomfortable.

"None of your business Ginrou," Dyne told his teammate. "She just needed a few rare drops and items so I invited her back for one last monster hunt with us."

"Must be tough going all solo again." Another guild member stated the blue-haired girl remain silent.

"Anyway, Sinon-san," The goggled man began. "You wanna go for a drink with us later? There's this bar I know that sells some amazing beer you should try."

Sinon looked at the man in his 20s without showing any emotions. "I'm sorry Ginrou-san but I've got stuff to do in the real world afterward."

"Besides I'm still 17 I can't drink." She added as her former guild members began laughing at their teammate who got rejected once again.

Suddenly, a spray of bullets came towards Ginrou, catching him off guard and making his health points drop to zero before disappearing into a million red polygon particles.

"What the hell?!!!"

"Get down!!!" Dyne yelled to his teammates as they all jumped for cover behind a huge rock. The group was being ambushed by raiders.

"This was a trap and we fell for it!!" One of Dyne's team members exclaimed. The Raiders fired their UMP submachine guns aimlessly at the group taking cover behind the rock.

Dyne peaked over at the edge of the rock and counted the number of raiders attacking them. "One...two.. three... four of them." He mumbled softly.

"Alright, guys listen up." Dyne got everyone's attention. "They're just four of them with physical UMP submachine guns. We outnumber them five to four and with better equipment."

"I say we rush them and teach those bastards for messing with our guild," Dyne told his team members.

"Yeah!!" Said a guild member.

"Let's do this!!" Said another, cocking his modified M16 assault rifle.

Sinon sensed something bad. "This doesn't feel right. There's no way only four raiders with submachine guns would attack a hunting party of six. They gotta be hiding some better equipment or more men!"

Sinon then took a peek at the raiders for herself.

She gasped upon seeing a gigantic figure appearing. "No way!!!!"

"All right guys charge!!!!" Dyne commanded as three of his teammates rushed to attack.

"Dyne wait!!!" Sinon quickly grabbed the man's arm and pulled him back.

Unfortunately, the three players weren't so lucky. They saw a big bright red bullet line at them in horror.

"Sh*t!!!!!" One of them said before the squadron of the three men were obliterated by a shower of bullets. Sinon and Dyne had survived by taking cover behind the rock just in time.

"What the heck was that???!!!" Dyne asked bewildered.

Sinon breathed heavily. "It's Behemoth." Her reply made Dyne's eyes widen.

The large muscled man cracked a smile as he surprised the three players with his minigun. The bullet shells on the ground below him soon started to disappear.

"This isn't just a normal party attacking us," Sinon told her former guild member. "This is Behemoth's guild having vengeance on us ."

"I can't believe it," Dyne said shocked. "They want to have their own back when we attacked them returning from their hunting trip a few months ago."

"They want to see us bleed."

Behemoth unleashed another heck load of bullets from his minigun at the two behind the rock. Sinon grunted, knowing there's no way to escape. The blue hair looked around for a hiding spot in the desert. There was nothing but plain sand landscape everywhere except for a ruin of a fortress on her right but it was about 500 meters away. They wouldn't be able to make it.

"Damn it!!!" Sinon yelled in frustration, laying a punch in the sand below.

The four SMG wielders reloaded their weapons with a new magazine and cocked them. They soon began to approach Sinon and Dyne slowly.

"Dyne do something!!!" Sinon whispered to the man beside her.

"I can't think of anything!! We're basically trapped!" The man replied hopelessly as the four-armed raiders were coming closer.

A crosshair settled on the head of one of the raiders. The sniper was hidden on the top floor of the ruined fortress, laying on his stomach. He put on a black scarf mask, covering his mouth and nose.

His green Arctic Warfare Magnum sniper rifle was rested on the floor, a bipod attachment held the rifle in its place. His flipped the safety off and laid a finger on the trigger, his stock rested against his shoulder.

Beside him was a girl with dark charcoal black hair. She too was in a prone position and held binoculars in her hand.

"Contact, northeast 500 meters." The girl said, watching the four raiders. "It's an easy kill. You got this Taroyuki."

Taroyuki he held his breath, the circle on his crosshair shrunk as he pulled the trigger.

 ***click***

 ***BANG!!!!***

The bullet entered the raider's head and making him fall to the ground and disappear into a million particles. The raiders were caught off guard realizing their comrade was shot.

Taroyuki pulled the bolt back as the golden bullet shell flew off the gun chamber. Then he pushed the bolt forth replacing a new cartridge from the magazine beneath into the chamber.

 ***BANG!!!***

Another shot pierced through the chest of the other raider straight into his heart. He instantly fell down and disappeared.

Sinon was shocked on seeing her attackers getting shot one by one. Her eyes gazed at the ruined fortress on the right to see if her thoughts were true.

The blonde sniper pulled the bolt back with a click and forth again loading his AWM with another cartridge. He held his breathe and fired another round at the head of another raider.

 ***BANG!!!***

The shot ripped through the player's head as his lifeless body fell on the ground. The blue haired knew she was right.

"A sniper."

A bright explosion from the windowsill told her so.

The next raider immediately ran for cover and keeping his head down to avoid getting shot. Taroyuki held his breath again, closed his right eye and fired at the raider's leg.

 ***BANG!!!***

The shot ripped off his right leg as he fell on the ground like a ragged doll wimping in pain.

Taroyuki fired the next shot to the head to shut his mouth up. He reloaded as the bullet shell flew from his gun and disappeared as it touched the ground.

Behemoth frowned as he saw his guild members being shot. He pointed his minigun at where the gunshot was last heard. It was the fortress on his left.

He furiously turned and aimed his minigun at the top floor of the fortress. The rotor of the multiple minigun barrels spun and a bright red beam appeared at Taroyuki's crosshairs. Opening his right eye grunting, the blonde had forgotten one crucial rule about being a sniper. Never to camp at one spot for too long.

"Shika get down!!!" The blonde warned the black haired girl as he immediately grabbed his beloved AWM and got up."Goddamn it!!!" Yelling at himself for his mistake, he ran towards the broken windowsill on his right as the bullets rained on him.

Behemoth emptied his minigun at the top floor of the fortress. The muscled man was furious at the sniper for taking out his guild. He continued firing blindly at the fortress, hoping one of his bullets will avenge his fallen comrades but all of them missed the blonde terribly.

Taroyuki kept running, dodging the bullets on his way. When he finally reached the windowsill, he leaped forward and held his rifle close to his face to protect himself from the broken glass shards. The sound of glass shattering was heard as Taroyuki escaped the fortress through the window.

Behemoth was shocked and stared at the blonde leaping through the air. He snapped out of it and fired the last of his rounds at the hoodie. His thoughts cried one word.

"Die!!!"

Time slowed again as the bullets missed Taroyuki by inches, the [Bullet Time] effect kicked in. A few gazed his skin leaving red marks behind but the hoodie didn't care. He held his Arctic Warfare rifle mid-air and placed his left eye on the scope.

The crosshair settled on behemoth's head. Taroyuki held his breath as the circle became smaller. He finally pulled the trigger and time resumed.

"Boom. Headshot."

 ***BANG!!!***

The bullet was fired from the muzzle of his AWM. Yellow metal flew mid-air across the desert sand before ripping through behemoth's forehead and making him disappear into thousands of red polygon particles.

Sinon and Dyne gasped, seeing the hoodie did a perfect headshot while in mid-air. Taroyuki landed on the ground hard. He got up and swiped the sand off his blue camouflaged jeans before cocking a shell out of his Arctic Warfare and strapping it onto his shoulder.

The black haired girl named Shika, who was a year younger than him walked towards him. Taroyuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job at being my spotter." Taroyuki thanked as the girl nodded.

"Let's go get a drink." She suggested as the blonde nodded and began to leave.

While leaving, he caught Sinon and Dyne staring at him in the distance. Taroyuki didn't show any emotion, he just turned and left.


	7. Ch 6: A New Game

**_Chapter six: A new game_**

 **(Sinon's** **P.O.V)**

I knew it was a crazy, stupid and insane thing to do but I had to get it done. I had to, so I could sleep at night. Well, sort of.

I followed the hoodie and his friend across the streets. Hiding in the shadows as I walked with caution carefully not to stumble upon anything.

A part of me was cursing me all over again of how stupid it was but the other was wanting an answer, an explanation.

"Why did he help me?"

That was the million dollar question. It was just out of curiosity. The many theories on why he figured to help me flooded in my head.

 _"Was he trying to snipe me from the distance but when Behemoth came he thought he rather helped me"_

" _Or was he after Behemoth's guild? That ape sized man did caused a lot of trouble raiding other guilds from their monster hunt. I'm not surprised a bounty was placed on his guild."_

I continued walking in the darkness when I saw Taroyuki and his raven haired friend walk into a bar.

 _"They must be having their 'drink'."_ It's know or never. As soon as the two closed the bar doors behind them, I got up from the shadows and went in the bar casually.

It was quite a small one compared to the various of bars in the city. A few players on a table tried flirting with me. Oh, how I wish to tell them to piss off. I'm already sick of seeing players like them in GGO.

I found the blonde sitting on the bar table gulping down a beer. His friend preferred something more appropriate for her age which was a milkshake. A closer look and I realize it wasn't just some other milkshake. It was a chocolate one!

"Huh, she has the same favorite as me." I mumbled to myself as I approach the two acting natural and pretending that I did not know they were there.

I sat just beside teriyaki chicken. By now he would have noticed but I decide to wait for him to respond.

While that, I called the bartender to serve me a chocolate milkshake which only cost a few credits. An awkward silence grew between us. I started regretting the decision to suddenly show up and thought of leaving when finally the teriyaki spoke.

"Aren't you gonna drink the milkshake you brought." He asked looking up from his beer. His raven haired friend recognized me immediately.

"Hey, aren't you the famous sniper? everyone's talking about?" The girl instantly stood and bow at me so fast that I felt the wind her speed created brush on my face. "Pleasure to meet you! You can call me Shika. I'm a big fan of yours."

 _"Fan?!"_ I was bewildered. My frown turned into an evil grind. _"At least I can show teriyaki that I'm the more popular one."_

"Yeah, nice to meet you Shika," I told the girl, a hand on my hips. "I'm Sinon."

"This is great! I'm actually seeing the Phantom Bullet right before my eyes!" She started fangirling in front of me. I was glad to have such fans and cracked a smile.

Then, the bartender placed my order on the table. "Here's your order miss. Or shall I say Sinon." He said and went back to his work

That's weird, an AI isn't able to detect a players username but that bartender just used mine like no ones business.

"Don't mind Argo," Taroyuki began. "He's just another AI that was actually programmed for more professional uses like giving beginners the game tutorials but he had a few bugs on him so the game developers decided to make him become a bartender instead. How pitiful." The hoodie added.

"I heard that Taroyuki!" The AI shrieked as he was washing the cups on the sink.

I sat on my chair and decided to cut to the chase. "Why did you help me?"

"Huh?" Taroyuki looked up from his glass then sipped some of the yellow contents of his whisky, his grey eyes still on me.

"This evening in the desert, you clearly could had waited for me to get shot and then only pick off Behemoth's guild so you could loot all our stuff but you choose to help me escape." I asked the blonde who placed his both hands on the wooden bar table.

"Easy I don't like players who raid other guilds." The blonde said before pouring himself another drink. Man, I really hope he doesn't get drunk.

"You mean you usually spend your WHOLE TIME here in the game just to wait in the desert for some raiders to attack a hunting party?"

Taroyuki shook his head. "I overheard people taking about a guild raiding others lately. Players who risked their time to gather loots and only to be stolen from them after hours of monster hunting."

He raised his glass and gulped down the remains. After swallowing his drink he continued. "So I figured I'd avenge them and tried to take on the guild myself. Me and Shika waited at the ruin fortress till any guild showed up after a monster hunt which turned out to be you and your guild. And then you know." Taroyuki said casually and took yet another sip from his cup.

I didn't had anything to say. What could I have said? That teriyaki jerk was all that was in my mind of beating but he just did something really generous for me.

"Thank you." The word slipped my mouth before I could even realize it.

 _"What the hell?!"_ My mind yelled at my mouth. _"You dumbass! Now teriyaki chicken is gonna think I'm weak and a pathetic damsel in distress who needs his help!"_

Taroyuki grinned and said. "Your welcome." He then got up and paid Argo the bartender a sum of money for his drink.

Before he left, Taroyuki turned and said. "Be more cautious of your surroundings cause next time I may not be around to help you."

 _"And there's the insult."_ My thoughts groan. I can't let that prick think I'm as pathetic as this!

"Mark my words!" I said pointing at him with my index finger. "I'll beat you in the Battle of Bullets! Just you wait!" My eyes filled with determination.

"Great, I'll be waiting." The blonde said and left the bar with his raven haired friend, Shika.

"With my AWM." **(24 May 2026, Sunday, 14:00hrs**

 **Dicey Cafe)**

"Your going on a holiday?!" The group exclaimed loudly making Kazuto jump a little.

"Whoa, it's just a trip to the Gifu countryside guys. There's no need to get so dramatic on the topic." Kazuto replied, both hands extended at his friends.

"Well that's not the problem." Asuna claimed crossing her hands together. "You promised us you'll log in to ALO with us this Saturday."

"I'm sorry, it happen so quickly." Kazuto scratch the back of his black hair nervously. "I'll set another time for that ok?"

The group glared at him.

"Why the crap is everyone so busy this week?" Rika complained, the brunette placed her chin on the table in sorrow. "Mills got a business party to plan and Tsuboi got an interview for his new job as well."

Asada looked up from her chocolate milkshake and raised her index finger. "Not to mention my BoB tournament on the weekend."

The girls sighed, totally not looking forward on the week ahead.

"Hey guys," The girl with her spectacle began. "If this is the case than why not log into GGO with me? It would be better to spend time on a new game with me than having nothing to do in ALO."

Asuna, Rika and Keiko's eyes lit up immediately like puppies.

"That's a great idea!" Rika claimed, now knowing how she could spend the weekend.

"Wait, but don't you need to buy the game to play it?" Keiko, the girl with her hair tied into two tails pointed out the major flaw in their plan.

"Doesn't matter." Asada assured. "The game's on a sale this week to celebrate the 4th annual BoB tournament. So you can get it on a huge discount."

"That's great!" Asuna cheered happily, extending her fist and punched the air with joy. "We should go buy the game straight away!"

"Well, looks like we got something do this weekend Kazuto." Asada glanced at the black haired boy.

"It's ok, go ahead on your adventure without me." Kazuto calmly replied.

"And..."

 **Kazuto:** "Huh?"

"The next time your not coming to our meetups, Please inform us sooner." The group replied sternly, glarring at the black hair who began sweating behind and gulping nervously. **(Five days later...)**

 **(17:00hrs, Asada's** **apartment)**

The black haired girl had just came back from a tiring day of school. However, she twitched in excitement as the day she had waited for was finally beginning. The Battle of Bullets was beginning in 20:00hrs, Japan local time.

And to add more wood into the fire of her excitement, her friends; Asuna, Rika and Keiko was logging into GGO with her to support her in the tournament.

The girl immediately showered and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. A simple white shirt along with a short pair of pants.

She was so busy on rushing into the game that she forgotten to make herself dinner, well she wasn't hungry anyway. Asada lay on her bed and wore the new edition nerve gear goggles.

"Link start!"

Colourful pixels appeared followed by a high pitched reboot sound effect.

 **(Little backstory, I never knew that the reboot sound was so high pitched. So when I watched SAO for the first time, I had my earphones on at full volume and my ears were heavenly raped)** **(Gun Gale** **Online)**

 **(Sinon's** **P.O.V)**

I spawned at the usual spawning area in SBC Glocken. Using my two fingers, I swiped down in the air in front of me and the main menu appeared. I glanced at the time displayed. It was already 5:45p.m.

I looked around for my friends to enter the game with their new avatars. It didn't took long till I found Rika, it wasn't hard to recognize her username which was the same one she used in ALO.

[Lisbeth].

The brunette had her hair dyed into a bright pink like her ALO avatar. Rather than the same hair colour, her clothing was different. A light brown level one [Leather Jacket] covering a basic [white shirt] along with a pair of [blue jeans].

I spotted the pink hair first. I called her using her real name and waved when she glanced at my direction.

"Hey, Asada. Got a little lost there." The pink haired girl said before looking around her surroundings.

"It's ok, welcome to GGO!" I greeted her. "And it's Sinon by the way. Please try not to use our real names here."

"Yeah, sorry forgot." She replied, placing her left hand behind her head.

Didn't take long till Keiko showed up. The 16 year old girl had her hair colour changed from golden brown into a bright blonde and tied into two tails behind her like her ALO avatar. The now blonde haired girl only wore a basic [white shirt] and a level one [black skirt].

"Hey, guys!" She greeted and ran towards us before noticing someone missing. "Where's Asuna?"

"Yeah, she should have been here." Rika held her chin with her left hand. "She logged in about the same time as us."

"Give her a minute guys. Logging in doesn't really take too long." I assured them. A few seconds later our chestnut hair friend spawned into the game with a blue aura around her.

Asuna somehow had a rare character of her own which I quite envy her.

Rika snickered playfully at the sight of the chestnut haired girl. "Wow! Looks like Asuna's going all out sexy today."

The sentence shocked the 18 year old as she looked down to see what she was wearing and turned red as a tomato.

Asuna's outfit was a rare level one [military jeans] along with a rare level one [military sports bra] leaving her almost half naked.

She immediately covered her body with her hands. Never I seen her so embarrassed in my life.

"What the... Asada! W-what is this?!" She stammered. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I thought I choose more appropriate clothing when I'd logged in! It's like I'm wearing a bikini now!" Asuna cried helplessly.

"Actually, I'll be honored if I had that outfit. It's a C-class rare clothing that only one out of a thousand players would get when they log in the first time." I explained fluently as the chestnut hair tried her best to cover her half naked body.

Rika probably felt pity for her as she wrapped her level one [Leather Jacket] around her.

"Here's something to keep you warm." Lisbeth told her smiling.

"Thanks Lis." Asuna said, embracing the jacket tightly.

 _"Man, she was really embarrassed to have that outfit on."_ I thought in my mind as I remembered where I wanted to bring my friends as soon they logged in.

"Come on guys, I wanna bring you somewhere." I told my friends cheerfully and we began walking with the group cluelesly following me behind.

Along the pathway, we stumbled upon the great view of SBC Glocken's skyscrapers. The beautiful distopian city shone brightly in the dark of the night.

I slowed down a little for the girls behind to catch up as they were busy enjoying the scenery of the city's skyline.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked them. The three nodded in unison as silence grew around them.

"I've always been coup up in a fairy world that I've never seen the beauty of a distopian city before." Asuna said with her mouth agape. Better tell her to close it before a stray insect goes inside, if there were insects here.

We continued walking down the path till I turned towards a huge building. The group followed me behind still clueless on what I was gonna show them. There were a few models in the front entrance showing off their gun products to attract players.

"We're on a great discount today!" One of them announced. "Buy a Mk14 rifle off 35% discount today and get a set of attachments for free including a bipod and scope!"

We past by the advertisers and went in the huge building itself. My three friends looked around the building in awe. There were all type of guns hung around literally everywhere. On the walls, on tables,...etc. There were machine guns, assault rifles, pistols, sub-machine guns you name it they've got it. Well everything except the most overpowered weapons. These guns were just for beginners.

The girls glanced at me as I asked them.

"Shall we get started?"

It took awhile for the girls to choose their weapons, though they only had very little game credits and there was only limited choices. Luckily everything was on a discount due to the tournament starting in a few hours later.

Back in ALO, Silica was a dagger user so I figured she needed something light, small but powerful and pack a punch. My thoughts immediately drew to the sub-machine gun class so we went to that section of the store to check it out.

The many sub-machine guns began to show on the metal gun wall. The nervous blonde hair looked at the many varieties of them but she didn't knew what to pick.

I decided to help her out. "So Silica, made up your mind yet?"

The girl looked at me for a second before turning back to the guns. "I don't know what to choose from. It all seems so complicated than the weapons in ALO where I can just choose a light maneuverable dagger."

"They all look alike, thus some are even bigger than my face!"

My thoughts began to wonder. _"You call sub-machine guns big? Try wielding a M249 SAW! That thing must be even taller than your friggin body!"_

"Then what about this." I handed her a MAC-10. I used to call it the ripped off Micro UZI since it had almost the same design. However, the US made gun seemed to prove is reliability because of its foldable stock and it's light and maneuverable too. The gun was perfect for Silica to use.

The blonde haired girl continued to examine the gun in her hand. She also weighed it a little to see if it suit her liking.

Finally a decision was made. "Ok, I guess this gun is similar to my dagger. I'm pretty sure it packs a huge punch too." She opened her menu and pushed the purchase button. Immediately, a robot went to her and gave Silica her gun before hovering away.

I smile happy the girl made her choice. "You made a fine choice."

Next up Lisbeth. She was a mace wielder back in ALO. Probably she should go for some basic assault rifles. We went to that side of the store and saw the many rifles on display.

"Here Lis," I said, grabbing her attention and reached for an assault rifle on the display wall. "Try this, it's called an AUG, a British made assault rifle and fires 5.56 mm rounds. It's perfect for mid to close ranged combat like you with you're mace back in ALO." I handed her the odd looking gun from it's other counterparts to the brunette who began examining the gun from top to bottom.

"Hey, isn't this the gun we saw at that war museum during our year-end field trip?" Lisbeth said. "The one British SAS troopers use."

I didn't get the first part of her sentence, but her second one made a lot more sense to me. "That's right." I agreed.

"Now last but not least!" I said turning you my chestnut haired friend. "Asuna-san, what's your weapon of choice?"

However, instead of getting overly excited like a kid in a comic book store, the chestnut haired girl looked a little down upon hearing the topic.

"What's wrong, Asuna-san?" I asked. The girl responded by shaking her head telling me that she was fine.

"It's just," She began. "I've never been interested in guns, I'm actually against then you see. Because on how their a symbol of war and terror."

She then laid her hand on a Beretta pistol next to her, touching the cold metal as she continued her sentence. "Medieval weapons like swords or rapiers are ok to me because they symbolise more on freedom or at least fighting for what is right. For me, a gun is most likely to remind me of terrorism, like that Russian rifle all the boys in school talks about."

My thoughts signed. _"Well done AK-47."_

Suddenly, I got a brilliant idea. "If that's the case. Then there's still hope."

I saw Asuna's eyes lit up in front of me. "Really?"

"This way." I signaled them to follow me as I lead the group into a corner of the huge gun shop. There displayed a dozen silvery small batons hung on the display wall. The girls stared at them with amazement.

"What are these?" Silica asked.

"Why not you try them for yourself?" I offered, stepping aside as Asuna came and grabbed a baton. She examined it in her hands before pushing a button. A long white laser blade came out of the baton as the girls stared at it in awe.

"This must be the laser sword Kirirto used!" Asuna pointed out excitedly as I nodded in agreement.

"Go test it out." I suggested as the chestnut haired nodded. She then got to an empty space at the back of the gun shop and flipped her white laser sword around.

"LIGHTNING FLASH!" She yelled in might and countiously stabbed the air in front of her so fast that all we saw were blurs.

"That was awesome Asuna!" Rika exclaimed.

"It's nothing," She replied. "Just years of practice."

 **(Location unknown)**

Sounds of a keyboard being typed filled the poorly lit room. A Korean women, in her twenties with long dark black hair grinned as she looked at the results of her work. It was almost complete.

"It's done general." She reported to the man in the room. "Operation Black Death is a go."

"Perfect..." The middle aged man said as he puffed smoke out his cigarette.


	8. Ch 7: Calm before the Storm

**_Chapter Seven: Calm before the storm_**

 **(Sinon's P.O.V)**

Alright finally, it took a little while then I expected but we managed and finally we were able to walk out of the gun store with all the basic equipments we need.

The girls look happy with their new weapons, even Asuna-chan was smiling warmly because she had the option not to carry a gun.

We then exited the store as the dark distopian skies of SBS Glocken welcomed us back outside.

"Ok guys," I announced turning back at the group. "The BOB tournament starts in another one hour, I say it's wise to go to the governor's building for me to register."

"Sounds like a plan." Rika commented while placing her hands on her hips.

"Great then let's--"

"Hey watch out!"

I swore I bumped into something stupid as I turned to lead the way. The dude was about 10 centimeters taller than me so I probably hit his nose or mouth with my head.

"Oh crap I shouldn't have scroll deep into my menu while walking, are you all--" The dude stopped his sentence halfway. Maybe he regonized me as a famous veteran player. Well can't help it.

"Ouch, watch where your go--" I soon found out why the dude trailed his sentence and did it myself.

Anyways, the dude is an asshole, guess yourself.

And that ass is your one and truly...

Teriyaki chicken with his black haired friend beside him, she had probably tried to warn the blondie but that didn't work out.

"Oh hey, where sorry Sinon-san!" I heard Shika's cry.

I stared at the blonde hair for a split second before yelling. "BAKA! Watch where your going teriyaki!!"

Taroyuki: "OI DON'T CALL ME THAT HERE!!" *sweats heavily*

The girls were watching the scene cluelessly, wondering why I was scolding the blonde who bumped me so harshly.

I heard them "hmm?" in confusion as Asuna then whispering.

"Do they know each other??"

"Ya it does seemed like it." I hear Keiko replying.

I'm gonna kill Rika for this comment afterwards. "Aww, this does looks like a romantic scene from a Korean drama."

A hand then showed up in front of me but I denied Taroyuki's (I'm only saying this cause I'm tired of calling him teriyaki, other thing is because I skipped dinner and getting hungry) offer by slaping his hand away.

I got up from the ground myself and brushed some dust of my combat pants.

"*sighs* Well guys, this is Teriyaki-- sorry my bad (Tee-hee!) Taroyuki and Shika." I introduced my friends to them. The girls let off an awkward stare at first before Asuna bravely stood forward to say:

"Hi, nice to meet you! We're Sinon's friends and it's our first time playing GGO here." The chestnut orange hair said.

Taroyuki stayed silent but his bubbly friend and a huge fan of me Shika stepped in. "Hey! It's so nice to meet you Asuna!"

The two girls shook hands smiling warmly. I can't help but to feel the negative energy release from my body. Seeing people meet up is great.

"So all of you entering the BOB as well??" Shika assumed but I denied.

"No they're just watching me from the sidelines." I then stood up straight proudly. "And I'll be the want witnessing all the action!" I pointed at myself with my thumb.

 **(Shika's P.O.V)**

I then felt the urge of excitement.

"Oh great! I was looking for someone to--" A hand in front my face stopped my sentence halfway. "What's wrong?" I asked Taroyuki beside me.

"Shika-chan, we don't really know these people." He whispered to me. "If it's Sinon it might be ok but these are her friends that we just met."

I then made a cute and sad expression, hoping Taroyuki would fall for it but he didn't seem affected.

I then sighed. "Ok fine, I'll pass."

"Pass with what?" Sinon was curious but Taroyuki shook his head.

"We're going now, it's getting quite late for the registration." He said and placed his arm on my back. "Come Shika let's go."

"Oh hai!" I blurted.

"Hey Taroyuki!"

He then turned around and faced Sinon calling me. I hope it's not gonna go down here. Not now!

"I'll see you in the BOB." She then pointed at him with a gun glesture. "With a bullet to your head."

"Very well." The cold grey eyes of his usual self showing before Taroyuki turned and left.

I followed behind afterwards...

 **(Asuna's P.O.V)**

I stared at the drama that happened in front of me. Sinonon's gun glesture was as childish and as threatening at the same time.

"Heh heh heh, Sinon you sure are motivated into beating him." I laughed nervously behind her.

Sinon then let off a sigh and then changed to her cheerful attitude.

"So how about we have a little sightseeing before we head to the governor's office?" She offered.

"Sounds great!" The two, Lisbeth and Silica cheered. But I wasn't all that excited, I'm just happy that the girls are having a great time. Probably it was my job to look after them like a big sister.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Somewhere a few blocks away from the gang of girls, another group of veteran GGO players were strolling around the streets of SBC GLOCKEN. Shop NPCs calling them to buy merchandise from their shops as they walk past.

"*sigh!!*" A small little girl, no taller than an average 14 year old teenage girl wearing all pink walked down ignoring the NPCs. "Is it me or is the NPCs getting more annoying with advertising their products?" LLEND the scout asked placing both her hands behind her head.

"Hmm... You might be right, too bad I can't shut them up with my grenade launcher." A blonde haired girl almost the same height as LLENDA agreed, walking beside the girl. It was Fuka the Demolition girl.

"Oh come on, there's no fun shooting NPCs." A women with black hair in a black tight battlesuit stated. "It's the REAL PLAYERS that get my blood pumping for some action!!!"

"Well what do you think M?" LLEND asked a big muscular man wearing a camo green and gray clothing all over to suit his sniper personal.

"I agree to whatever Pito agrees," He said showing his usual expressionless face. "So I like killing real players."

 **Fuka:** Mattaku.

"Anyways you two are competing in the fourth BOB?" The blonde hair loli asked as both LLEND and Pitohui turned back smiling.

 **Both of them:** "HAI!"

"But the Battle of Bullets is a solo Battle Royale so..." LLEND trailed.

"We can have our rematch there." Pito continued her sentence. The two gun warriors then held their hands together doing like an arm wrestle in mid air position.

"I won't hold back." Pito stated eyeing at her pink opponent. "This is where I'll have my revenge on you from SJ2."

"Me too." LLEND agreed

"Hey don't count me out on this one."

A deep feminine voice sounded beside the girls as they looked and saw a group of Amazons wearing green clothing like M.

Their leader Eva 'Boss' was a muscular women with brown hair tied into twin pigtails. Her VSS Designated Marksmen Rifle strapped to her back proud to show her weapon off.

"Eva? Your joining the BOB too?" LLEND asked. The women only heartily laughed.

"Of course," She says. "Although, I'll be only one joining. The rest of the girls will be cheering on for me." She then points behind her, at her crew.

"We'll great then," LLEND said. "Not only I get to have a rematch with Pito you could also fight me too."

"So I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Great then I'll see you in the battlefield then." Eva said before turning towards the other direction.

"Sure."


	9. Ch 8: Death Game

**_Chapter Eight: Death game_**

 **(19:45hrs, Gun Gale Online administration center, Tokyo)**

The office building was busy like a ice cream shop on a really hot summer day. The video game programmers were typing away on they computers, readying for the Battle of Bullets tournament.

The director stood still, observing the work of his employees and making sure everything was smooth as butter. A huge monitor was in front of him before his eyes, showing the game footage of the incoming tournament.

An employee called him from behind, the director turned and faced a man with dark rimmed glasses.

"What is it?" The director asked. "Anything wrong?"

"No sir! Everything's ready to go!" The young man in his 20s said calmly.

"Good, get ready to launch the tournament in fifteen minutes." The director commanded immediately.

"Right away!" He disappeared back to his computer.

The director turned back to the giant screen before him. He placed both hands behind his back and smiled. "Perfect."

"Good luck Asada! You're gonna need it!" Silica said bubbly as she and the rest were going to watch the live stream of the event in a private room at the second floor.

It has a large TV screen on the wall and a huge window to view the governor's building ground floor from above.

"Oi oi, make sure you bring back a win tonight." Lisbeth demanded with her hands on her hips.

"And have fun out there." Asuna added as I nodded.

"Alright thanks guys." She then waved at the group. "I'll be off now."

"Good luck!" The group said before she left into the hallways of the building.

The brown haired host clutched her microphone tightly. She was dressed in her usual sexy cat outfit, a sports bra and short skirt with cat ears attached on her hair. The audience cheered wildly for her on television.

"Alright you Gunsmoking Lovin' Battle Junkies!!!" She pointed her finger at the camera. "Are you ready for the fourth annual BoB tournament?!!!"

The players of GGO screamed in delight, their roars were heard all around SBC Glocken.

However, in the shadows a player with black hair covering his left eye and wearing a dark trench coat walked down the streets. Hands in his pockets and head looking down on the floor. He had asniper rifle strapped behind his back, a long SVD Dragonov, a Russian made rifle. The crowd roars faded around him as he walked towards the path to the governors office, where the tournament players were and wield a US made silver Colt M1911 handgun.

"The MMO stream will broadcast the big battle tonight!!!"

The host on the TV screen jumped excitedly, raising her left arm in the air. "Now let's start the countdown!!!"

"Ten!!! Nine!!!" The crowd yelled in unison after her.

"Eight!!! Seven!!!"

"Sinon's gonna win for sure!!" Silica claimed, having a large faith in her friend.

"Yeah, Sinon's got this one in the bag!!" Lisbeth agreed almost immediately.

"We just gotta cheer her on guys!" Asuna told them before looking back at the TV screen showing the live footage of the tournament.

"Six!! Five!!

Taroyuki took another sipped of his beer without worrying about the world. Shika noticed when she glanced to her right and didn't understand how the blonde could keep in such calmness.

"Four!!! Three!!"

A group of men armed with AK-47 assault rifles and MP5 sub-machine waited outside the governor office. They cocked their weapons. The man with the dark trench coat walked towards the main door and turned back to his men.

"Shoot to kill!!!" He commanded in Korean, raising his M1911 high on the air.

"Two!!! One!!!"

"Start!!!!"

The crowd of spectators in the governors roared with screams and yells. The tournament has started.

When suddenly the door busted opened and a few dozen armed men stormed the room firing their weapons at the crowd.

Yelling and screaming filled the space but many players didn't knew what was going on. The players dropped dead like files while being mowed down by machine guns.

"Hey, no one told me the tournament is taking place here!" A player yelled to friend.

"Well then let's join the fight too!!!" His friend yelled, firing his M16 assault rifle at some of the armed men.

The man in the dark trench coat soon appeared behind them. He fired two shots at his unarmed friend. The player felt the stinging pain of the bullets, shocked that the pain absorber didn't work on him. He tasted death, blood oozing from his mouth.

"What the --?!" The M16 wielder turned and found a knife stabbed into his stomach. He felt pain almost immediately, like electricity flowing through his body. The dark trench coat man smiled grimly, he lusted for blood.

"P-Please I don't want to die." The player pleaded him. The man ignored him, he felt nothing when he pulled the knife up. Cutting the man in half before he's body exploded into a bright red.

"WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE?!!"

The girls in their private room looked at the window in shock. Players were getting slaughtered everywhere by armed men welding machine guns from below.

"What's happening??" Silica asked, eyes glued at the scene of slaughter.

"Guys, the tournament isn't gonna happen anymore." Asuna felt something wrong. "We're in big trouble."

"What do you mean where in big trouble?" Lisbeth asked dumbfoundedly.

"They're coming to kill us." Asuna moaned.

Suddenly, the door to the private room busted open, shocking the three girls who raised their weapons. Asuna immediately lowered her proton sword upon seeing the intruder.

"Sinon!!"

The blue haired girl held her Glock 18C with both hands. She let out a sigh of relief on seeing her friends still in the room.

"Something bad happened, we need to leave now!!" The blue hair demanded instantly.

 **(Gun Gale Online administration center, Tokyo)**

The programmers and editors were in panic. They were seen rushing to and fro from a computer to another trying to fix the problem.

The director had an anxious look. "Can somebody tell me what the f* is going!! How come the tournament didn't commence?!!" He roared at his staff.

"Sir, the servers corrupted! We can't control it!" An employee stated, typing rapidly on her computer.

The director looked onto the huge screen in front of him in horror as commands were being typed by an invisible programmer.

Pain absorber -- Disabled

Safe zones -- Disabled

Spawning points -- Disabled

"We're being hacked!"

The screams and cries from the huge crowd in the governors office began to die down being replaced by the shouting and commands of the armed terrorist.

"Stay down!!!!" A MP5 wielder yelled.

"Nobody moves!!!"

"Don't try to be a hero!!" A terrorist yelled as he forced the players to get down on the floor.

The crowd of players were confused and afraid. They didn't know who the armed terrorist were. However, they knew that the situation wasn't a game anymore.

It was real.

"Sit down!!!" A terrorist yelled, pointing his gun at the head of a player. "Or we will shoot!!"

"What if I say no punk?!!" He challenged. The terrorist grinned as he fired a shot at the rebel's leg.

bang!!!*

The player yelled in pain. His HP dropped rapidly to 60% with the [Bleeding] effect taking over. The crowd widen their eyes in shock and fear. The pain absorber was taking no effect.

"Argh!!!! My leg!! It hurts!!!!" He yelled in agony. The terrorist fired another shot to his head and killed him. The body exploded into a million red polygons.

The players began screaming in fear, not knowing what happened to the rebel player.

"You've all seen what happened to the man!!" The terrorist warned them. "If don't want the same faith to happen to you, then I suggest you to do as you'retold!"

"Now move!!!"

Sinon, Asuna, Lisbeth and Silica were at the top floors of the building. They leaned on the railing and eyed at the crowd below them, wanting to know what will happen.

Then, a huge screen appeared in front of the panicking and confused crowd. It showed a man in his late 40s who wore a military officer's uniform. The mustache he had would have resembled to Adolf Hitler's if he kept it shorter. He had Asian eyes that instantly meant he was from the far East. His uniform was what gave away the nation he was from. It showed a flag that was no other country than...

North Korea.

Not only that, but he was shown all over the world in social media networks. Appearing on everyone's smartphone, tablets, PCs and flat screen televisions.

 **(The Emperor's palace, Tokyo Japan)**

The servant ran with all his might towards the emperor's office. Upon reaching it he brust into the office, frightening Emperor Kobushi.

"My apologizes your highness! But there's been an emergency!" The servant claimed, bowing at the emperor.

"What is it?!" Emperor Kobushi asked almost immediately as he got up from his seat.

"Your son is in trouble!"

The emperor widen his eyes. "Lead the way!!" He commanded.

The servant ran out immediately as the emperor went after him. He opened the door to his son's bedroom. The Prince laid unconscious on his bed peaceful with the nerve gear goggles on his head. The emperor looked to his left and saw a TV screen that showed a vicious uniformed man.

"Greetings, people from around the world." He began. "I am General Kang from the country of North Korea."

"Currently right know in the game as you know as Gun Gale Online has been hacked. Thanks to our secret intel in the VRMMO industry we've been able to duplicate and engineer a nerve gear system similar to the original one and been successful on constructing a virus that hacks into the main software of the Gun Gale Online server."

"So now basically everyone in the game has their pain absorber disabled, giving the player a feel of real life damage and...

Death."

 **(Gifu Countryside)**

Kazuto and his cousin Suguha, watched the scenario on their tablet in shock and disbelief.

"Wait, the rest are in the game!!!" Kirigaya's black haired cousin exclaimed in worry.

Kazuto stayed silent. "Another death game???" He thought.

"Just to let you know, if any player who's health point reaches zero will die in game and real life. We've made sure that the nerve gear would overheat and electrocute the player upon death in game."

The crowd of players gasped in shock and fear. Asuna, Sinon, Lisbeth and Silica widen their eyes, remembering the same scenario from a different game.

Sword Art Online.

"In 78 hours we will hunt down every single player in the server and kill them. We have placed around 200 highly trained soldiers in the game and will shoot on sight. That means over a thousand players will die in this few days."

 **(Dicey cafe)**

Andrew had his eyes glued to the screen, he even dare not look away when the door to his bar burst open. It was Tsuboi.

"Mills! It's Asuna and them are in trouble!!"

The American bartender only raised his hand to stop the 20 year old from speaking. His gaze never left the TV screen. Tsuboi soon came to him and saw General Kang on the screen.

The general in the screen soon reach for his smartphone to call someone. The man couldn't stop grinding, knowing his plan is working in progress.

Suddenly, a vibration was heard in the pockets of the emperor's naval blue leather pants. He took it out and glanced at the screen. It read 'unknown number'.

"Moshi-moshi?" The emperor answered the phone knowing who the caller was.

"Hello, Emperor Satoru Kobushi." GeneralKang on the other end of the line greeted."It's a pleasure." He said in English with a heavy accent.

"There's no pleasure speaking with a terrorist." The emperor sneered.

The general chuckled evilly on the phone. "I have a few thousand hostages in the game server. About a dozen at the sights of my men and let's not forget the most important player in the game server right now."

The emperor sighed, his heart felt heavy.

"That's right, we got the Prince." The general smiled grimly, clearly seen in the TV screen.

"What do you want?" The emperor asked.

"I was waiting for you to say that." The general began. "I want all South Korean and UN forces to pull awayfrom the border, the United States navy to stand down and my troops at the border to advance without any resistance."

"Do I make myself clear?"

The emperor shock his head. Knowing the chaos that will create if South Korea was to get invaded.

"No." The emperor demanded instantly, eyes glaring at the general on the screen.

"Very well then." The general ended the call. "KILL THEM!!"

Back at the governors office, the commander in his dark trench coat immediately snatched a AK-47 rifle from his comrade and cocked it.

"FIRE!!!" He yelled in Korean as he fired at the group of unarmed players.

The terrorists acknowledged and emptied their machine guns at the crowd of players. The trench coat figure kept his finger in the trigger, firing endlessly as his AK-47 rattled loudly in harmony.

The entire building was filled with screams from the players and loud gunfire of the terrorists rifles. The girls stood shocked at the scene of a few dozen players getting annihilated by machine guns. Innocent players.

The players dropped dead like files as the trench coat figure dropped his comrade's rifle on the floor when it clicked empty.

Emperor Kobushi widen his eyes in shock, he had cause the lives of a few dozen of his people. His smartphone ringed again.

The emperor answered almost immediately. "You monster..." He told the general.

"In the next 78 hours, we will hunt down all the players including Prince Masaru and kill him. Their is no stopping us unless you do as you're told. Remove the forces at the border and tell the US navy to stand down." GeneralKang said sternly. "I will speak to you shorty." And he ended the call leaving the emperor to sank into a chair with a heavy heart.


	10. Ch 9: A spark of a rebellion

**_Chapter Nine: A Spark of Rebellion_**

The door to the bar brust opened as three armed terrorist came in with their rifles raised.

"GET UP!!" They yelled at the remaining players at the bar. "Move!!! Get to the lower floors!!"

The players obeyed the terrorist and moved quickly downstairs. Everyone except Shika and Taroyuki at the bar table.

The terrorist spotted the two and yelled at them. "Hey! Get a move on!!"

"Taroyuki." Shika called the blonde as she stood up from her chair. Taroyuki ignored her and continued on sipping his beer.

"I said get a move on!!" The terrorist warned them another time. His rifle raised at the blonde. Shika became more worried for the hoodie's safety.

Taroyuki placed his glass mug on the table with a loud thud! Annoyed and pissed at the terrorist telling him what to do, especially if it is disturbing him while his drinking.

"No." He said and in a blink of an eye, he turned around and jabbed the terrorist with his elbow in the stomach.

The terrorist fell on his back as Taroyuki pulled out his Desert Eagle. He aimed and shot the terrorist in the head, blowing his brains to bits on the ground. He fired another shot at his comrade taking out both men.

The third men raised his MP5. He fired at Taroyuki who immediately rolled to side avoiding the bullets. He fired two shots at the MP5 wielder as he exploded into red. One on his body and next to the head.

Taroyuki pulled out his other Desert Eagle, dual welding the two guns as he fired at the next terrorist who enter the bar.

Another North Korean appeared into the room, a AK-47 rifle on his arms and raised it at the blonde hoodie.

"Taroyuki!" Shika yelled as she emptied her UZI sub-machine gun at the man, filling him with bullets as she struggled to control recoil of the gun.

The next gunman appeared into the room using the side door with a Remington shotgun. He fired a shot towards Taroyuki direction who leaps backwards over the bar table and into the bar. The man cocked his shotgun and got ready to fire again.

Shika pulled the trigger of her UZI at the shotgun wielder. Her machine gun rattling as the bullet shells flew out from it.

 ***BRRRAAAKKKAA!!!!***

The man attempted to cover at the side of the bar table but was shot multiple times by Taroyuki's duel Desert Eagles who appeared from the bar. The man shook violently as the bullets entered him.

Another two terrorist came into the room through the front door. Both welding MP5 sub-machine guns they fired at the Taroyuki who was taking cover behind the bar table. The bullets shattered the glass bottles displayed on top of the bar as the pieces rained down onto the floor.

Both MP5s clicked empty of bullets, Taroyuki then popped up from the bar table and unloaded both of his handguns at the men. The two men dropped dead and exploded into a million red polygons.

Taroyuki vaulted over the table and ejected the clips from both of his handguns. Shika came out slowly, putting her UZI back into her inventory.

"Come on!" Taroyuki nodded at her, signaling her to follow him out of the bar.

 **(Later...)**

"This is crazy! All of it!" Lisbeth whispered loudly as the group of girls tried to sneak out of the building through the dark hallways of various rooms.

"How ironic, being stuck in a VRMMO game like two years ago." Asuna said while she watched her back for anyone.

"Well, look at the bright side," Silica began, trying to cheer the group up. "At least where still alive."

"Silica's right." Sinon stated. "We can't go on mopping right now, we need to find the rest to sort this problem out."

"Sort the problem?!" Lisbeth whispered again. "Where stuck in a game with highly trained terrorist! How the hell do we sort this out?!"

The blue haired girl stopped dead on her tracks. Her pink haired friend had a point.

"We'll... we'll find a way." She said, faking a smile. "We always do."

"I'm going with Sinon, we can't give up hope yet!" Asuna joined in to support her friend as she placed a chestnut hairlock behind her ear. "We just got to get out of this building first."

"Guess your right..." Lisbeth sighed, letting out stress as she exhale. "I just hope we don't stay here long or die."

"We're not going to die." Sinon replied sternly. "We're all making out of this game alive. Promise."

"North Korea." Asuna said, almost mumbling. "I can't believe they killed thousands of innocent players to get what they want." Her mind made her remembered the gruesome memory of slaughter back at the lobby.

"Mad men, all of them." Lisbeth replied. "All this just for some extra land down south."

"Shush! Guys!" Sinon whispered, hearing something. "Keep it down."

Suddenly, a swift movement was heard, Sinon raised her Glock at the shadow who had a gun pointed back at her.

"Sinon?"

The blue haired girl looked back and saw a familiar 15 year old raven haired girl.

"Shika?" Sinon replied and saw Taroyuki who was aiming his gun at her.

"Speak of the devil." He said still gripping his Desert Eagle tightly. It pointed at Sinon's forehead. Both snipers had their eyes locked at each other.

"Never expected you to be alive. I thought you were dead." Sinon replied coldly towards the blonde who chuckled a little.

"Hey, I'm a little difficult to kill." He boasted.

"But I did it once and I can do it again." Sinon tightened her grip on the handgun. "Right now."

The girls grew worried, hoping the two wouldn't kill each other at that moment.

"This isn't a game anymore Sinon-san." Taroyuki said. "If you shot me I'll die for real and you wouldn't want that to happen right?"

Sinon felt a little threaten, she tried to lower her gun but her right hand wouldn't obey her. It started shaking a little.

"You gotta need to acknowledged on who the enemy or your allies are." The blonde flicked his safely on and lowered his handgun. Sinon still had her Glock pointed at his forehead. The very same place she shot him before.

"Sinon don't do it." Asuna told her half shocked blue hair friend. "It's not worth it."

A glimpse of her past played in her head. The armed robber's ghost laughing eerily with a bullet hole on his head, blood oozing out of it. The blue hair shook her head a little to snap out of it. The fear should have been gone months ago but she was stronger now to resist it.

"I'll kill you another day." She demanded and lowered her gun, putting it back into it's holster.

"Let's go."

 **(The Pentagon, USA)**

The world leaders of the United Nations were all gathered to discuss the problem they were facing. They all sat on the oval wooden table and rise when the prime minister of Japan and president of the United States entered the room. The prime minister was quite old, a man in his 60s with white hair and wrinkles starting to show. The US president was younger and had brown hair.

"Please take a seat." The president told the leaders as they obeyed. The sound of chairs being pulled filled the room.

"What were dealing here is probably the biggest hostage situation in the century." The prime minister said in English. "A few thousand of our people including Prince Masura trapped in a VRMMO game."

"What's the ransom?" A world leader asked as he shaked his feet impatiently.

"U.N. and South Korea forces to pull back from the border and US navy in the Pacific to stand down. Leaving South Korea undefended."

"This strategy must have took years to plan and it managed to catch us all off guard." A female world leader said. "A few dozen hostages are already dead and a lot more to come if we don't act quickly now."

"It's gonna be a huge bloodshed." The president of the United States said. "Who are we dealing with here?"

"General Kang Ji Hee, number 15 on our most wanted list." The president's secretary answered. She had golden blonde hair and was in her mid 20s wearing a suit and tie. She swiped the image of the general on her tablet onto the huge screen in front of the oval table. "Born in 1975 and raised by rich politicians. However, he was rather more interested in military than in politics. So he joined the army at age of 18. He rose through the ranks and became a high ranking general in the North Korean Elite army at 2016, ten years ago."

"But that's not our real problem here." The secretary scrolled through her tablet again. The general on the huge screen was replaced by a young teen with dark charcoal hair and wore a dark trench coat and sunglasses. "Park Yong Kyung, age 16 and number 8 on the list. This person is responsible for more deaths in the planet than any teen in the entire world."

"Born in 2010 in a small village, he prove the best in both studies and in military classes in his school, always achieving high scores." The blonde haired secretary continued on with her report. "He started his gruesome attacks two years after his father died on a mission in Japan in 2023. Trained by a rogue British SAS sniper, he was really deadly with long range rifles at a distance. His first kill was a US senator who was on a state visit in Hakone, Japan. The shot was fired 800 meters from a SVD dragonov into the senators hotel, the shot to the neck killed the Senate instantly. He's been on many attacks in eastern Asia every since including the bombing of the charity concert in Malaysia which killed 300 to fund human traffickers in North Korea smuggling people through the border."

"Ok, we got 199 highly trained North Korean soldiers including an elite 16 year-old sniper terrorist." The president of the United States said. "Is there any way we can get inside the game?"

"No ones able to get on nor out. We're basically dealing with a new SAO incident." The prime minister stated. "A more sinister one indeed."

"So other than all the chaos, what good news do we have?" The president from Russia asked speaking in a heavy accent.

"Kazuto Kirigaya." The prime minister read the file he had. "Survived the previous SAO incident that Kayaba Akihiko made. Calmed to be a big hero by defeating the mad man by himself in game. He also played a big role on the case in Gun Gale Online, where players were found dead mysterious after being shot by a handgun in game."

"This Kazuto Kirigaya, is our only shot?" The president from China leaned on his chair, confused on how important a 17 year old teen is to the situation.

"Perhaps he is our only shot." The prime minister of Japan agreed. "Contact him immediately and find him."

 **(21:00hrs, Gun Gale Online)**

The player in his late 30s walked on the dark hallways of the building. He wore a black police level two [Vest] covering a simple [White shirt] and [black jeans]. A stock-less AK-47 was strapped to his back as he patrolled each room with a flashlight.

Suddenly a wooden plank flew and hit his neck hard. The man instantly flew to the ground choking violently.

Taroyuki dropped the plank and began taking the man's stuff. The girls emerged from the dark room, seeing the man choking to death.

"Christ." Lisbeth said, looking away. Silica did the same, fearing gore.

"I never seen a man suffocate before." Asuna covered her mouth, restraining herself from vomiting as she looked away. The man stopped shaking and disappeared into a million red particles. Taroyuki gathered his drops; a loaded AK-47 with two mags, one flashbang, a smoke grenade and a level two [vest].

"Here." He tossed the level two [vest] towards Sinon. "Take it."

Instead of being thankful, the blue hair was insulted.

"Hey, you think I need a bulletproof [vest] just because I'm a girl?? Who do you think I am??" She scolded the blonde hair. "I don't need it."

"Well, suit yourself." He said and left. Sinon felt annoyed and tossed the [vest] to Asuna. "You should wear it Asuna."

"Ummm...ok" The chestnut hair said confused and put on the armor immediately.

The group got deeper into the building. Desperately trying to find an exit, they stumbled across a railing where the lobby was below them.

They looked down and saw the players who surrendered in the bar with their hands on their heads and on their knees. A few of them sobbing and others had fear in their eyes.

The Koreans opened fire, killing the players with their bullets. The player's loud screams mixed with gunfire from the AK-47s.

"Monsters." Asuna sneered, gripping the railing in anger. "They'll pay for their crimes."

"Guys not the time." Taroyuki told them to move on. "Let's go!" He whispered as they disappeared into the darkness.


	11. Ch 10: Escape Plan

**_Chapter Ten: Escape plan_**

 **(Taroyuki's P.O.V)**

Me and the rest of the girls were walking down the dark hallways quietly. First priority was to get out of the building immediately. Mainly so we don't get executed and I was worried bout Shika and the other girls who just joined the game. Not Sinon though cause I know that bossy girl can take care of herself anyway.

I now had an rifle, one flash and smoke grenade and my trusty Desert Eagles, however stealth is the key to our escape and we would be very much more likely to leave if we could avoid a fire fight.

"We're ingonito now," I told the group. "And we need to stay this way if we wanna escape."

A sudden sound caught my eye.

 _"Shit trouble!"_ My thoughts cried out as turned my AK-47 around facing an entrance of a room on the hallways.

"Eh was I hearing things?" I mumbled before hearing a cute little voice below me.

"Checkmate."

I looked down and saw...

A FREAKING SMALL LITTLE GIRL WEARING PINK ALL OVER AND WELDING A P90 AT ME, OH HOW I HATE SUBMACHINE GUNS!

I heard Sinon snicker in delight. "That's the saddest attempt of quick reflects I've ever seen."

"Pls don't kill me..." I said. "Little girl?"

"Little girl?!" Pinkie cried. "I'll show you what's little in real life just you watch!"

"But I am pretty kawaii right?" She said turning her head backwards.

"What in the hell?" I muttered.

* * *

As it turns out, we found another group of survivors stranded in the governor's building.

There were a group of *ahem* large women preferably Amazons, another big muscular man, a pretty lady with black hair in a black tight battlesuit, another small girl with yellow blonde hair and two grenade launchers and this 'all pink loli'.

"So you guys are survivors too." I asked them as the pink loli nodded.

"I'm sorry for the rude first impression." The pink loli scratched behind her head. "I'm LLEND."

"Taroyuki." I said instantly. "Nice to meet you, this is my team. Shika, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth and Sinon."

"Heh, your lucky you five survived all of this so far." The black haired women in her battlesuit proudly claimed. "I'm Pitohui but please call me Pito."

"I'm Fukaziroh! Nice to meet you!" The yellow blonde hair said. "And my grenade launchers will blown anyone to smithereens!"

"Name's M. Nothing else." The muscle man with the Mk14 said. His expressionless face making him look very intimidating.

"Well nice meet all-. Hey are you guys ok?" To my surprise, the group of Amazons in the corner has terrified faces and we're shaking all over.

"Mind an introduction?" I asked, not to be rude.

"W-we're a team named SHINC." The leader I suppose with brown hair said.

"Hey I remember," I heard sinon say. "You were the team I gave info to about the 12.7mm anti tank rifle."

However the team didn't respond, the leader only nodding slightly while sitting with her legs in front on the ground.

"Hmm?" I was confused. "You guys look tough but yet your shivering like a ghost just appeared in front of you."

A kick to my lower leg sent pain up to my spine, remembering the pain absorber being disabled. "Oww! What was that for?!" I yelled at the pink loli.

"Are you stupid or what? They're not what you think in real life ok."

It was true, gamers dive into VRs to be someone their not irl. Muscular, tall maybe skillful or just attractive. But it was at the wrong place and the wrong time to dive into this Death game now.

Asuna then calmly went to the group's leader and held her hand. "It's gonna be alright if we stick together." Her gentle expression calmed the leader down.

"O-oh ok." The leader said. "I'm Eva."

"Asuna, nice to meet you." The chestnut haired girl greeted back.

"But when we going to get home?" A worrier Eva asked. Asuna tired to keep her calm but she could find an answer to that question from the looks of her face.

"I'm afraid we'll be here for a while but we'll be alright." She put up a fake smile.

"Well, I DON'T CARE! I'M LOVING EVERY SECOND OF THIS!" Pito yelled loudly shocking us all.

"And is she a physco in real life?" I asked half jokingly and half serious towards LLEND.

The pink loli let off a sigh. "She's obsessed with that SAO death game basically and didn't have the chance to enter it when the incident started but now she has."

"Those bastards making this like another SAO incident! Once it's enough but another it really gets in my skin!" I heard Lisbeth yelled in anger.

"Wait your an SAO survivor?" The eyes of Pito widen as she turned almost insanely quick.

"Arrr... Yeah four of us are." Asuna said pointing at her four friends.

"And aren't you 'Phamtom bullet?" LLEND asked Sinon as she smiled adjusting the Hecate on her back.

"Yeah that's right." She said proudly, her blue hair swinging. Well she's being her usual self again. "And you must be the 'Pink Devil' right?"

"Yeah, it's not really a big of a deal to call me that." Llend said. "I'm just lucky all the time."

"Lucky? I saw a video of you taking down a squad of pros! In my book that's skill!"

"Yeah well, I had a stratergist with me at that time so I was lucky." LLEND stated.

And so the survivors had forgotten about the death game for awhile introducing themselves... for now.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile...)**

In one of the governor's control room, a group of people were seen moving boxes around and setting up their equipment. High tech computers surrounded the space.

In the corner, the same black haired player with his hair covering the left part of eye stayed behind the shadows leaning on the wall behind and with arms crossed.

"Yong Kyung!" A voice no stranger to the black hair was calling him. He then got up from his spot.

He then met the man next to the computer screens. The very same general from the video that was shown all around the world.

"Yes general, why was I called?" The black hair asked.

The man turned with a evil grind. "It seems that a group of survivors are hiding just beneath us in the second floor."

"I'm pretty sure you can be handle these survivors."

"I won't fail you my grace." The black hair said before turning towards the room's exit, grabbing an AK-47 that was offered by his comrade.

 _"Kill them all."_ Cried his thoughts

* * *

 **(Second floor, 21:45hrs)**

 **(24 May, 2026)**

The group of survivors then stayed in the room of the building not wanting to move their position. But they knew they couldn't stay forever. The terrorists will find out about them soon.

"Listen guys, in order to take down those terrorist and escape the building we need to work together." Taroyuki told the group.

"Work together?" Pito repeated the blonde's sentence with her usual arrogant self.

"Is there a problem in that?"

"Well news flash blondie, there's about 200 terrorist stationed right in this building patroling for any sights of survivors and their not going anywhere without killing every single one of us." Pito stated.

"Had you guys even tired escaping?" Sinon asked the group.

It was M's turn to answer. "We tired escaping through multiple small exits but every pathway or corner we go was heavily guarded by terrorists. So we're now ending up here."

"Till you guys came along."

Gun firing in the distance.*

"What was that?" Asuna got her hand ready on her photon sword.

"It's from downstairs." Sinon said as she checked the window which has view of the ground floor of the building. Survivors getting shot at with the enemy's assault rifles And then the reminders trying to play dead in the heap of bodies executed by pistol.

"Bastards..." Lisbeth felt her fist clutching together hardly as she watches blood bath. "They never wanted any of this."

"Ehhh? I wanted to take part in that action." Pito joked wanting to see some blood.

"We're all gonna die..." Anna, one of the members of SHINC said as she placed her hands on the back of her head, crouching in fear. Asuna then came to calm the terrified Amazons down.

"This is no laughing matter." Asuna sneered, the anger in her eyes, specifically at Pito. "This must have took years to be careful plan out, if we don't act now we'll all be executed like them."

"It's a f*king blood bath." M swore. "I said the girl's right on this one."

"So we're a sixteen against 200, what are the odds of his getting killed escaping in the process?" Fuka asked. The blonde hair loli standing tall with one hand on her hip. "Very high."

"Wait, but it's not entirely impossible."

Everyone in the room then looked at Sinon as if she got an idea.

"During the American Revolution, the Americans were outnumbered by the British troops but they were familiar with the terrain and used it to their advantage by ambushing, trapping and harassing troops using guerrilla tactics." The blue haired girl explained, remembering everything that her history teacher told her.

"And so what's your point Mrs. Sinon?" LLEND asked adding a little sarcasm.

"I'm saying that it's similar to our cause because we're a small group but we can use the building to our advantage since we familiarized it."

M was impressed. "Hell, the girl's right."

"Hate to say it but that's pretty good." Pito admitted. "So about our homework?" She added jokingly.

"That's our Sinonon!" Asuna said proudly.

"Yeah but how are we going to use it?" Silica asked.

"I've got a plan, that is if we do have no other choice but to engage into a fire fight."

* * *

 **(A floor below...)**

The computer screen was buzzing with static as General Kand stood tall and proud in front of the screen.

The screen then stopped buzzing and was know showing the image of the office in the Pentagon. All the world leaders were sitting on the brown oval table, all eyes on the general in the screen.

"Good evening Mr President," General Kang greeted. "Although it's a different time for you there. I must say, it really isn't that difficult to move your troops away from the demilitarized zones by the border by giving just the order."

* * *

 **(The Pentagon)**

The world leaders looked the three general's menacing eyes. Those were eyes of a murderer, a physcopath.

"You have us at somehow of a loss." The president said, sitting on his chair. "I thought you learned a lesson now about crawling out of your hole."

The general just chuckled. "Well, now man's gotta do what he's gotta do at the right time."

"And what perfect timing this is to trap 10000 players in the Japanese servers of the popular VR game Gun Gale Online. Executing them, one by one."

"What do you want?" The president asks.

"Like I said an hour before..." The general wanted to make him clear. "Your troops away from the border and the navies of both countries to stand down."

"That's not going to happen." The president demanded coldly.

 _"Then every death from this time onwards will be on your head!"_ The general states angrily as he cuts the line. The world leaders on the oval table with hopes down the drain. The Japanese prime minister had his hand on his forehead.

"What do we do now Mr. President?" A world leader asked as the rest of the table turned to the man in power over america. "If we pull our troops back now then seoul will fall in less then 72 hours, if we refuse then 10000 gamers along with Prince Masaru will be executed in less than 3 days now."

"Coffee." The man stated unexpectedly. "It helps me think." He then signals one of his bodyguards over. "Get me black coffee with a packet of sugar in a glass mug please."

"o-oh! Right away sir." The surprised bodyguard acknowledged.

* * *

 **(GGO, 2 hours after crisis started)**

 **(22:00hrs)**

A man was busy typing away on the computer in front of him in one of the rooms of the governor's building. Hacking into it's main software in the game.

But a distance noise caught his attention. Someone was outside. Thinking to be one of his comrades he casually walked to the door but with a black Beretta pistol just in case. He turned the door knob with one hand...

And opened the door full swing!

Nothing...

"Swear I could have-"

A hand then swept into his face, the hard blow making him woozy from the impact as he dropped his Beretta in the process moved a few steps back, red pixelated blood coming out of his nose. Taroyuki then entered the room casually prompting the guy to fight him.

The terrorist then quickly recovered and pulled a knife. He approached the blondie slowly and strike for his abdomen. But he was too slow, the blow to his face also cause a slight drowsiness making him miss as Taroyuki easily dodged the knife attack, shifting to his right.

He then grabbed the man's arm that was wielding the knife and disarmed it by heavily elbow jabbing his upper arm. The man cried in pain as he dropped the knife. The blonde the took his hand and turned around, back facing the man performing a Hane goshi judo throw by carrying him over his body into the ground with a loud slam!

A quick punch to the face ended the man's life in the game as a message pooped up his body saying that he was dead.

Taroyuki then proceeded to take his gun along with the two mags in his [Level 2] vest and the knife. LLEND and the others glanced at the room and saw the man on the floor dead.

"Wow, he took him out with only his bare hands..." Fuka mumbled as she walked over the body.

"So now what?" LLEND asked as Taroyuki was busy typing away into the computer.

"Our best bet." He stated, not even glancing at her. "The emergency services."

(The Pentagon)

A man then came rushing in the room the world leaders including the Japan Prime Minister and the President of the United States looked up to him. The president calmly drinking from his mug.

"What is it?" He asked after the sip.

"Sir, we have contact from inside GGO. A video call, the Japanese emergency call services say so." The officer states as immediately the whole room jumped into action soon after.

"Well put him in goddamn it!" The President commanded but was pulled back by the others.

"Wait can we even trust 'him'?" One of the world leaders said.

"Could be one of Kang's bloody tricks to reveal any classified info from us." The British Prime Minister states.

"Well then, do any of you have any intel inside GGO than this?" That sentence from the President instantly quieten the room.

"Then we have no choice. Bring him in!" He commanded.

The faces of the group Taroyuki and the survivors were all gather on the screen looking into the world leaders eyes.

"Holy shit he did it." Lisbeth exclaimed as the rest behind gasped.

"Identify yourself." The President demanded.

Taroyuki the took a deep breath. "*mumbles to himself* Damn this is a lot of pressure. *speaks up* I'm sorry I don't speak much english but we are the remaining survivors inside the Governor's office where the terrorist are setting up their base of operations." The blonde spoke in Japanese.

The Japanese Prime Minister stood up. "Dear citizen of Japan I'm the Prime Minister, How many of you are left?" He spoke in his own native language.

"Sixteen, there're more inside the building but I'm not sure how many left." Taroyuki explained as he watched his six. "Any survivors found out are executed on the spot."

"Is the Prince with you?"

Something clicked in Sinon's mind, she remembered the events that took place in the Dicey Cafe a day before, remembering about the news of the Prince visit to GGO.

She then took the screen from Taroyuki, stepping forward. "We're sorry sir but we haven't found him yet."

"With no certain death threats of the Prince from Kang," The Prime Minister then switched to english and looked at the President.

"Then he's still presumed to be hiding." The President finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry to say this to you but I have a favor to ask you dear survivors before you attempt to leave the building," The Prime Minister asked, almost begging them. "Could you find and locate Prince Masaru before escaping, then bring him to a secure location in the game till help arrives."

The survivors were then shocked at such a huge task, walking out of the building alive was hard enough but now they have to find a Prince with no clue of his whereabouts. Even Pito widen her eyes a little but then the went back to their normal size before she went to the large computer screen.

"Don't worry Prime Minister-sama," Pito cutted in. "We'll do as you say."

"We all are depending on you." The Prime Minister say before signing off.

Sinon then felt the rage engulf her as she then turned to Pito. "WHAT THE F*K PITO! SINCE WHEN DID WE AGREE WITH THAT HUGE OF A TASK!"

Pito smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Plus I get to kill some more of these bastards." Her crazy personal carved for blood.

"Then we have no choice." Taroyuki stated as he then entered a mag onto the Beretta he salvaged and placed it behind his back. "We're not leaving till we find the Prince."

"Guess we'll have to use your tactics Sinon."

A sense of pride filled the blue haired girl as she then turned to the brown hoodie. "Alright then,"

"Here's the plan..."


	12. Ch 11: The First Rebellion

**_Chapter Eleven:_ _The first rebellion_**

The terrorist assigned to eliminate any more survivors has arrived onto the top floor. Wielding AK-47s and MP5 submachine guns they stormed into every room they came across in the hallways.

Unnoticed, Taroyuki hid behind the shadows with the AK-47 he salvaged. He wasn't going to go all out guns blazing, with experience in a battle Royale game only fools will go firing without cover when there are other better options. And he didn't had any, even though he could fire from the door entrance and use that for cover he could be pinned down by enemy fire.

So all he did now was wait, until they get closer. From the long hallways he heard their footsteps approaching getting louder and louder as the enemies boots stepped on the wooden planks beneath.

"Get ready." He whispered to the group behind him in the room. Their guns with the safety off and ready to fire.

"Hmm... Let's see what blondie's got." Fuka said taking cover behind a table laying on it's side.

"He's gotta have moves to survive this long." LLEND assumed.

Taroyuki then peaked a little before making his move

He then revealed himself making the enemy jump in shook but then.

"I-i surrender!" The blonde hair exclaimed as he threw his Russian assault rifle on the floor and lifted his hands.

LLEND: "Eh?" *In shook with white eyes*

Fuka: "Mattaku."

"Heh, not so tough huh tough guy." The lead terrorist said in Korean as he reached for his radio. "We got him. Prick surrendered like if it was a joke. Poor bastard is all alone."

The terrorist then moved forward slowly towards the blonde hair. But then something caught his leg forcing him to trip and firing a few bullets aimlessly into the air from his gun in the process.

*Ping!*

Taroyuki then used this opportunity to reach for his silver desert eagle in a flash and fired at the heads of his comrades with sounds of the muzzle bang and bullets tearing through the skin filled the hallways. The blonde was so quick at his aim that they didn't have time to counter react. They instantly drops like flies.

The blonde hair then dived into the same room he was previously in to take cover for what comes next.

The terrorist cursed laying in the floor before getting up to finish the job when he realized two grenades taped to both sides of the walls beside him and a string in the middle that caused his fall had the grenade pins on both ends.

*BOOOOMMM!*

The inferno engulfed the man killing him instantly. A message then popped from both sides of the walls, claiming they were immortal objects and couldn't be destroyed. The blonde then got out of the room and took no chances and reached for the AK-47 on the floor.

He then used it to empty the clip onto the remaining enemies behind the blast. The loud rattle of bullets and shell dropping was sounded throughout.

The AK clicked empty as he then switched back into his Desert eagle. At the junction of the hallways, enemy troops were heard coming in the distance.

Taroyuki waited until they came to his position. The blonde then fired a bullet into the terrorist's head at point blank range as he appeared from the corner. Two terrorists were behind shocked by the sudden death of their comrade. Taroyuki the appeared from the corner and fire a bullet to the left terrorist leg which made him yell in pain dropping his SMG.

He then took the other terrorist's left arm with his free hand and slammed his elbow onto the metal barrel of his Desert Eagle below making a loud cracking sound of a crushed bone. The man yelled in pain as Taroyuki then shifted the gun up over his elbow and fired onto the man's chin at close range. The other terrorist then tired to fire his SMG at the blonde with one hand his other covering his wound. Taroyuki managed to kick the gun out from the man's hand, doing a 90 degrees spin and fired another round to his head.

More terrorist came from the hallways shooting their MP5s at the blondie who was exposed.

A bullet gazed the shoulder ofTaroyuki out in the open. He widen his eyes in pain as he made a quick life saving decision. He grabbed the body of the downed terrorist and pulled him up, using the immortal body as cover. He then fired the rest of his mag from the dead body's shoulder and for back into cover.

The rest of the terrorist now firing their submachine guns into the blonde's last know position.

"Ok now what Einstein?" Taroyuki asked as Sinon got next to the blonde with her GLOCK at ready.

"We'll stick to the plan, eyes on and make sure we box in the remaining." Sinon said as she cocked her sidearm.

"Now!" She then released the pin from a flash grenade and threw it onto the advancing enemy. The flash instantly binded the men as they placed their hands in front of their face.

Sinon and Taroyuki then peaked from the corner and fired their handguns onto the vurnerable terrorists. Wiping the rest of them out.

"GO FALL BACK!" Taroyuki yelled as he pushed Sinon back into the hallways behind. They can hear the footsteps of the enemy behind giving chase. He then pushed her into a room for cover before the bullets from the enemy's AK-47s could gaze his skin.

"Covering fire!" M yelled as he fired his HK-45 pistol at the pursuers, the others except the Amazons appeared behind the room entrances as cover and joined in the fight. Their guns rattling with recoil.

"YEAH!" Lisbeth cired as she sparyed her AUG at the enemies along with Silica. "This gun is definitely my type!"

"Keep firing at them guys!" Shika yelled before killing another terrorist with a burst of 9mm rounds with her Uzi.

"Come on guys!" Fuka yelled at Team SHINC while taking cover to reload the Beretta Taroyuki gave her. "Shoot them!"

The Amazons were still afraid. The took cover inside the room with their guns at ready, still shaking all over.

"We can't.." Eva said, not being the intimidating like she use to. "This isn't a game no more..."

"If you get shot you'll die for real."

 **-('Independence' plays)-**

 **watch?v=G7kaC8Flk9s -(A\N: Video link if u need it)**

"So your just going to give up?!"

"Huh?" Eva looked up and saw Sinon taking cover at the other side of the hallways at the next room with Taroyuki under heavy fire. _**"If you don't fight now, then you'll be killed! Surrendering isn't an option! You just have to suck all your fear up and fight!"**_

" _ **There is no surrendering in a Battle Royale! Only the most strategic and strong survive!"**_

 ** _"So fight or die!"_** The blue hair then peaked and fired another a full mag spray of her GLOCK 18c onto the enemy squad killing one of them.

"Fight." Eva mumbled the word under the sounds of loud gunfire. She then closed her eyes for a split second before opening them with anger.

"Ok guys, do we wanna go home?" Eva asked her still shaken teammates as they nodded slowly.

"Then we have to engaged the enemy with all we've got!" The Amazon yelled boosting her team's morale. "Let's show these guys what it's like to mess with Team SHINC!"

The team looked at each other before deciding with one other nodding.

"LET'S GO!"

Out of the corner suddenly Sophie the reddish brown hair Amazon appeared with her RPK Russian LMG standing before the enemy.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled with fear and hatred, a little tears were seen ready to drop out her eyes.

She then unleashed a heck lot of lead onto the enemy firing in the open. The sounds of their cries of death filled the hallways. The other Amazons joined in, firing their LMGs, SMGs and those members who were snipers their sideamrs.

"Their all clear let's go!" Sophie shouted as the rest then turned and ran behind. The remaining terrorist chase after them again.

They then burst into a large room which was BOB waiting and spawn area where the competing players would come if they died.

The terrorist then came into room blindly as all the lights were turned off. They then got deeper into the room when the door slammed shit behind them.

"WHAT?!" One of them yelled before hearing sounds in front of them. Like a laser beam. The squad of twelve then turned nervously in front to see beams of a white and two red laser blades in front of them. Sinon's plan worked and now the remaining death squad that was sent to kill them was sure dead by being boxed in to a tight space.

Pitohui grind widely, finally able to use her twin photon sword. "SURPISE Now I let every single one of you taste my laser sword!"

"Goddamn your crazy." Asuna spoke her mind as she calmly held her white lightsaber.

"Crazy ain't the half of it." The berserk lady replied.

"FIRE!" The terrorist then open fire at the two girls mercilessly. But the two only needed to deflect the bullets with their swords.

The enemy's lead ricocheted off their swords as the swung their photon swords around to block them. Pito turned her twin blades in a circle around her like a leader of a marching band with a stick, she had made a huge laser shield in front of her.

Asuna then jumped onto the air in front of defenseless terrorist yelling. "LIGHTNING FLASH!" She then stabbed the few of them multiple times in the air before landing. The bodies dropped dead behind her as a message 'dead' and a emote of a skull appeared above their bodies.

Pito 'danced' her way around the terrorist as she sliced, diced and even shot them with her pistol using her other hand. She spun her twin photon sword around in front of a terrorist as his body then a split into half, pixelated blood spilling every.

"Take aim!" Eva yelled as the Amazons and girls with M on the higher level of the competitors resting area aimed their guns on the balcony looking below the trapped terrorist.

"Ok Pito, get cover!" Asuna yelled as she ran out of their aim. Pito didn't bother but to continue fighting off the terrorist with her sword.

"FIRE!"

The harmonious rattles of the light machine and submachine guns sounded as they all fired at the remaining terrorist and careful not to shoot at their insane comrade.

A stray shot gazed Pito's shoulder, the dark blue hair grunted a little before smiling crazily. "Oi which one of you wanted f**cking to friendly fire me?" She yelled at her comrades above before stabbing a dude from behind with her laser sword without even looking back.

"Your fault for not taking cover." Sinon murmured as she kept her GLOCK back to her holster.

"Come on guys let's go!"


	13. Ch 12: A needle in a haystack

**_Chapter Twelve: A needle in a haystack_**

The hallways was dark and eerie as two armed terrorists came patrolling around cautiously.

"We're on the second floor." He spoke in Korean to his radio. "No signs of anyone."

A sudden creak of the wooden planks being made them turned around immediately pointing their rifles. But there was nothing there.

Then came in footsteps, like running. The terrorists turn back around and saw a black figure rushing towards them.

"HI!!!" Pitohui yelled as she ran towards the two men.

"WHAT THE--' The man raised his rifle only for it to be kicked out of his hand by the berserk lady in the charcoal black battlesuit. She then proceeded to perform a spinning kick towards the man kicking him on the head and damaging his level 2 [Helmet].

"Why you!" His partner then raised his rifle but was struck by a black baton behind to the head. M managed to knocked the terrorist out.

"Eh??? Since when I called for your help?" Pito frustratedly said puting her hands on her hips.

"This had to be done quickly." Was M reply as he then dragged the body of the downed man. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Oh fine!" Pito whined as she then grabbed the other man's shoulders and pulled him. "For fuck sake your heavy."

 **(Later...)**

The two men then found themselves in room stripped from their armor and tied to a chair, handkerchiefs gagged their months.

In front sat Taroyuki on a sofa welding a knife and waving it around. "So do you assholes speak any Japanese? Huh? You must have at least know a few since we are only a couple of miles away from you."

The two men kept silent, not making any movements either but they're cold blooded eyes stared at Taroyuki.

"No? You then no speak English?" He asked with a very poor grammar and accent.

The two men then started to chuckle even behind their gags, then it evolvedinto a laughter. Preferably they were stalling his time.

Taroyuki started to smile. "Is it funny?" He then chuckles with the two terrorists. "No I get it's funny."

The terrorists roared with laughter behind their gags. Taroyuki then looked back at the group behind him. "You guys might wanna close your eyes for this one.."

Lisbeth then protest. "Why would we wanna--"

Knife piercing skin*

Lisbeth: "Oh Christ!" *looks away*

"Mmmpphh--!!" The terrorist felt pain for a split second before his HP dropped to zero. Taroyuki launched to him and jammed his knife onto the man's neck, killing him painfully slow. The death icon then showed on top of the terrorist head. His partner shocked of the scene and that instantly silent him, he gave an angry gaze at Taroyuki.

"I like your friend," The blonde taunted with the knife. "He's a funny guy, really funny." He said in Japanese.

"Where Prince Masura?" He switched to broken English again. "Oh I'm sorry." The blonde then lowered the gag from the man.

He then opened his mouth to speak a few Korean but received a stab on his upper leg and his screams was covered in the mouth by Taroyuki.

"In English."

 **(Pentagon, USA)**

"So it's confirmed that they haven't found him yet." The Japan Prime Minister said to the large screen in front of him standing.

"Yeah, but it seems that he's hiding somewhere in the upper floors." Taroyuki stated as he searched the two dead bodies of the terrorists for supplies, clearly seen through the screen.

"But they also claimed that they are from a group named The Black Angels. Heard of it?" The blonde said as he loaded mag into the MP5 he salvaged and cocked it.

"Shit!" The Prime Minister sneered softly as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"What is it?" Sinon asked the man of the country through the screen with a uneasy look.

"The Black Angels are a terrorist group that worked almost independently from their country of origin North Korea. We have reports that their leader is a rogue general from the North Korean elite army." He explained. "Their responsible for many deaths in the East. Killings, assassination and terrorism."

"These are bloodlust-ful mercenaries, people full of savagery and dangerous. You must be cautious on your approach and avoid them at all cost." The Prime Minister told them.

Taroyuki grind a little on that sentence. Avoiding any armed terrorist became old a few hundred bullets back. They already reduced their threat's roster 200 to 185 in numbers. Slowly but surely they can decrease the number further.

"Call us again if you need any help." The Prime Minister was about to end the call.

"But wait sir! You said it yourself that their blood thristy terrorists!" Sinon replied anxiously. "We're nothing but just teenagers! We can't do anything!!"

"But you are our only hope on ensuring the Prince's safety." The Prime Minister desperately said. "You must understand, just bring the Prince away from the governor's building and hide somewhere far. We'll think of something to get you kids out."

"That's all I asked for." The Prime Minister added.

"I-i." Sinon shrugged before sighing. The whole world was in their shoulders.

"I understand." She said and turned off the communications.

 **(Back in GGO...)**

 **(Taroyuki's P.O.V)**

Great, so now we were delayed to our escape. Thanks to Pito our chances of survival has been reduced from slim to nothing. With now almost the whole building looking after us and we're troubled into finding a single person God who knows is where.

We moved silently along the dark hallways looking for this Prince. By the time the next patrol squadron found out we have murdered their comrades we needed to be long gone.

"This will be like looking a needle in a haystack." I heard someone complained. Probably was Lisbeth.

"Doesn't matter, right know all we need is to find this Prince and be done with it." I whispered back. "The quicker we leave here the better."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Pito we would have left sooner." Sinon sneered at the psycho girl. Couldn't blame her, she was probably as equally frustrated as I am.

"Whatever, the more people that come trying to kill us the merrier." Not surprised a comment like that would leave her mouth.

"I think Pito is right." Silica says muttering as almost the whole crew shouted out back at her in disbelief. "What??!"

"I mean." She rephrased her sentence. "It might be the right decision to look for this Prince. He is an important person right? And obviously the terrorist will definitely be targeting him.

Sinon then had a thought in her mind. I could see it through her expression. "What if the reason the terrorists are here is for the Prince?"

Finally, someone put two and two together. Why the fuck didn't I think of it. Guess I wasn't that smart, I just leap around bullets and shoot baddies as they come.

M shrugged. "Damn you might be right." He placed his hands on his chin in a thinking position.

I then thought of a comment to share. "With the Prince in captive they can ask anything they want. Power, money, land, Ferraris, a stripper brusting out of a cake and lots more."

"Was the second last part even necessary?" Llend questioned my sarcasm.

 ***THUD!***

Something loud sounded. Like a vase being toppled over. Followed by cursing of idiot.

"Shit shit shit!" Muffles were heard. I cringed slightly, wondering how'd this guy survived this long without getting caught.

I placed my index finger near my mouth to the others with a Desert Eagle on my right hand.

I grabbed the cold metal of the door knob and turned it sightly...

And then the door came brusting open as a scared teen came out of it running and screaming before M caught him a silenced him up with a hand to his mouth.

"Quiet! We're survivors as well." He sneered to the teen. When the thundering man let go of him. He pushed him away.

"Well, took you long enough! I would have been dead if you would have too longer! My father will have you all fired after this!!"

Apparently he looked awfully similar. Charcoal black hair, green emerald eyes and a shitty royal personal.

"I, Prince Mitsura Kobushi, 5th in line of the throne have been disgraced to have waited for about an hour in that stupid excuse of a room."

Yep, this is the guy. If we were actually the terrorists disguised as survivors he would have just blew it. That crap royalty personal is gonna get himself killed.

"Listen, we aren't your dumb bodyguards or rescuers hotshot." Sinon flared at him. "We're survivors like you trapped in this building."

"Oh great, my survival has just been totalled!" He boastfully said.

"Hey, we're trying to save you! Should you be grateful a bit??" Asuna wailed.

He ignored the chest hair and crossed his arms. "I'm not escaping now that's for sure."

I could tell he was a pain in the ass. The looks on everyone's face tells me that wanted to gut this guys intestines out and use it as a skipping rope.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get going already, we got the Prince." I said as everyone mentally agreed by nodding a little to me. All except Mr-Talk-And-No-Walk-Prince-Charming.

"Who the hell said you to lead?? I'm the one with the high authority! I'll be making the calls now on! So let's wait here for a minute cause my legs are tired!"

Alright, that was the limit of mine. I grabbed the goddamn teen and shoved him against the wall.

"Listen good Candyman. I'm not gonna be anybody's fall-guy. I had a pretty fucked up day here myself so why not you just shut your mouth up and follow my lead." My Desert Eagle stroked his chin. The cold shiny metal of the barrel next to his face was enough to for him to pee a river.

"Y-you can't d-do this." His cowardly mutters were music to my ears. "I'm a Prince for crying out loud!"

"Well, heads up this is a terrorist situation now. Where everyone can do what the fuck the want to you. Even though we were sent by your father to find you I'm expecting a hell ton of help from him later to escape this shit hole."

I then released the royalty, dropping him on the floor. I then holster my weapon beside my waist and walked. The rest followed.

We then could finally began to leave this hell hole...


	14. Ch 13: Escape

**_Chapter Thirteen: Escape_**

 **(29th May 2026** , **Governor's** **building, SBC Glocken)**

 **(00:03hrs)**

 **(Sinon's P.O.V)**

We walk quickly and quietly through the hallways of the lower floors trying to head to the exit. I already came out with a plan to secure our escape. Now all we need is the crew's cooperation and Prince Charming not to wail like a baby anymore. Damn I rather the teriyaki chicken leading this group than him. At least he had the balls.

"Balls? Wait hold up just a fucking minute!!" I blushed hardly. "Snap out of it Asada! Now you're main focus is leading this group to safely. Nothing else!"

"There's a garage up ahead!" I yelled at the group. "We might be able to find a vehicle and get the crap out of here!"

"You sure about this Sinonon?" Asuna asked.

"Relax, I recogonise the building from here. We should be just fin-" That was the cue for the loudspeakers in the facility to crackle with static.

"Escaping to the garage I see? Pretty smart move but way too expected." A deep booming voice with a heavy Japanese accent was heard. "I'm General Kang, and you have a person in your group that I have deeply interest in."

"Prince Mitsura Kobushi," The loudspeakers boomed. I can just imagine the sticking presence of man behind the mic. "We will grant your freedom if you hand him over. No harm will be done to you after that. We promise, all we want is the Prince."

Mitsura then leaped and begged me on the floor like no royal ever done before. He looked like someone who broke down on a royal flush.

"Please I beg you don't hand me to them. They'll rip my throat off if they don't get what they want from my father." He whimpered. I would have felt sorry for him. I would have.

But it didn't matter anything. Giving the Prince up would be like surrendering to an execution squad. They'll just dump us regardless cause they rather not risk rebels still at large in the game. And if they do keep their promise, we would be dead when we get back to the real world. The world leaders are counting on us to bringing this royal fuck to safety. Whether, it means he's a spoiled child or not.

"So what's it gonna be." The general asked us. "Him or your lives?"

"You can go fuck yourselves!!" I yelled at them and seeing a sight of relief from Mitsura.

"Very well."

 **(Taroyuki's P.O.V)**

That was pretty brave of Sinon. Still a schoolgirl and she's already taking trash at terrorist. Guts like that are hard to find. I can guess she has already found out how she can control herself and work her way with her gun.

I knew there was a catch and I was right. In the next split second I heard yelling Koreans behind me. I returned the favor by spraying my AK at full auto behind me. Before telling the group to...

"RUN!!!"

And so we group of survivors began running for the underground garage of the governor's building like there was no tomorrow. We did stop to spray a few bullets aimlessly now and then. It was a waste but at least we could delay them a little or two.

"There it is!!" Llend was the first to spot the door as she was the fastest runner of the bunch. She brust in as soon as we followed and slammed the door shut baracading it with tilting a metal shelf of tools over the door.

The garage was far more spacious than the hallways we came from. A pack of Humvees parked diagonally was seen with roof mounted Browning 50.cal machine guns.

But I knew it was by a longshot it was going to be that easy. From the entrance of the garage, a large metal door opened up slowly and a dozen of terrorist came brusting in. Totally expecting our arrival.

They fired their assualt rifles at is as we all took cover behind the vehicles or pillars. It was time to go out all guns blazing again. Its show time.

 **\--('Combat Drugs' Max Payne OST plays)--**

https/youtu.be/Q-C3kYC464o

I then barrel roll out of cover into the open and pointed my rifle at the terrorists. Bullets flew around me as the world started to slow down. The same perk that has kept me alive till now activated and I was dodging bullets like horizontal raindrops.

I then ran sideways hoping the goons can't get a fix on me. My AK still firing at them and none of their bullets reached my virtual skin. It may sound like an action movie cliche but I thought it was nothing more than sheer luck. No matter what the movies tell you. It was never about skill but luck and those who thought differently was a fool.

Time continued normally as the AK rattled in the my hands and I continued to run. All I can do was hang on madly onto luck as I could, hoping at least a 7.62 round would smither someone's brain. Empty bullet shells clicking on the concrete floor below. The sound of the AK firing was a crescendo.

A small office room was beside me as I continued running sideways towards it, bullets flying past me. My body still facing the goons. I then leaped midair and continued firing until I reached the doorway of the office for cover.

I then threw the AK on the floor as that was the last magazine and pulled out my dual Desert Eagles.

"Keep shooting!!" I heard Eva yelled and return fire with her VSS as more members of SHINC followed suit.

It was now, I then leaped through the middle glass window of the office as glass shattered. Ignoring the sharp shards of glass as time slowed around me again. I then began blasting foes. Hitting one guy before shifting to the left and firing at another. The bullets gazed through the thug as he fell in agony.

Hitting hard on the floor, I continued firing at the thugs. I then got up and barrel rolled towards cover behind a Humvee to reload my hand cannons of pistols as the bullets rained.

"NOW!!!" Sinon yelled as the thugs got distracted shooting me and was exposed from cover. The rest of the group mowed them down easily.

I they barrel roll out of my cover and headed towards the last remaining hiding behind the edge of the garage left side of the entrance.

I then got an idea and kicked a tool box forward as it slid through the entrance. The startled terrorists, three of them fired at it.

I grunt and forward leaped into the air and fired multiple shots at them. Taking three of them out instantly as I saw last bullet pierced the goons head in slow motion and he feel down with elegance afterwards.

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

The group stood in awe seeing the blonde in action before the dude at to yell them back into sense.

"LET'S GO ALREADY!!"

In a matter of seconds they scrambled themselves into three military Jeep's and headed out the garage.

"No no no no they're escaping!!!!!" General Kang yelled furiously as he looked at the survelience cameras. "STOP THEM!!!!"

The three Humvees brust out of the ramp from the garage and into the streets of SBC Glocken and formed a straight line together.

"We made it!!!!" Lisbeth cried in joy in her seat but was stopped by Asuna. "Not yet! Up ahead!!!"

They're escape wasn't easy. Baracades were formed on the streets with machine gun posts.

"Fire!!!!" The terrorists yelled as they fired their AKs, MP5s and a RPK light machine gun at the escaping Humvees hurdling towards them

"Hey, get on the rooftop machine guns!!" M yelled as Taroyuki got up and cock the Browning through a sliding bolt before unleasing a hell of bullets.

The shots rip through the terrorist as some fall back in fear for the Humvees to come ramming through the baracade.

"Is that it??" Llend in the back seat of the last Humvee asked as a rocket flew past her face and exploded beside the Jeep.

"Karen! You're asking for more fun???" Pito said in her berserk manner behind the wheel.

Behind the last Humvee, a sedan appeared chasing after it as the goons fired their MP5s at the Jeep.

"This car ain't gonna hold long enough!!!" Sinon in that same Jeep said as Eva went up to reach the machine gun and turned it around at the attackers.

 ***CLICK***

"Fuck it's empty!!!" Eva yelled before going back into the Humvee in time as bullets gazed around her head.

Eva then looked at the rear and widened her eyes in shock.

The goon aimed the bazooka at Pito's Humvee ready to fire.

"RPG!!!!!" Eva yelled.

Sinon quickly then peaked from the side window of the Humvee with her Hecate II at ready.

The goon then fired as the rocket headed for the Jeep. The menacing projectile closing in.

"No. It can't be." Sinon gasp, it was about to be over in a split second.

But suddenly, she felt the rocket slowing down in speed. Not just that but everything around her as well.

"What?" She looked through her scope. "What's going on??"

The rocket was still slowly but surely coming in. She needed to act fast.

"Doesn't matter! I still got this!!" She yelled grinding her teeth as she pulled the trigger. Her muzzle flashed a beautiful yellow as a round from her sniper headed at the incoming rocket.

"FUCK YOU!!"

The 12.0mm round pierced through the rocket in slow motion as the inside crumbled at the force before exploding into a brilliant red front of the sedan. Wiping out the reminding chasers.

She breathed heavily as time went back to normal. Her light blue eyes highlighted by the explosion.

"Good job Sinon." Llend told the girl inside.

But Asada was too shocked at the moment. She remained as her blue hair flapped around with the wind at high speed.

"What was that??" The question remained in her mind as the Humvees left out of the city.


	15. Ch14: Freedom Fighters Behind Enemylines

**Chapter Fourteen: Freedom fighters behind enemy lines.**

 **(2nd June 2026)**

 **(Washington international airport...)**

The private jet touched down smoothy on the landing strip. It's landing wheels screeched and then slowed down. As the doors folded open there came out a few bodyguards with dark sunglasses and suits armed with a Beretta 9mm pistol each. Then came a fimillar dark hair dude wearing a black jacket over white shirt and blue jeans. It was Kazuto Kirigaya.

Never did he knew he was going to visit America that early as he had plans to further his studies in the land of the free about VR tech. But he was there for another reason. A more sinister one indeed.

"So this is America?" He said, looking around the airport runway.

A black Cataliac sedan was there. It's V8 engine revving up and ready to go. The driver came out of his seat and opened the door for Kirigaya to enter.

"This way, Mr. Kirigaya." He spoke in English.

 **(Fifteen minutes later, at the Pentagon)**

The world leaders were planning on the room as they mumbled in groups. Phone calls were exchanged with the French, Russians or South Koreans all to discuss the urgent matter.

"Ok... thank you." The Prime Minister of Japan ended the call before resting on his chair and downing a cup of coffee.

Then a knock was heard on the door as an agent came in creaking open one door.

"Mr. President," He greeted. "Kirigaya is here."

The man with brown hair had no change in his expression but deep down he was kinda relief to hear the news.

"Bring him in."

The doors to the oval office opened widely as Kazuto enetered one of the most important places on Earth. Probably he was the only teenager to have ever been summoned there and he was foreigner.

"Kazuto Kirigaya-san." The Prime Minister greeted the boyas he stood up from his chair and walked up him, offering a handshake. "Welcome to America."

Kazuto then quickly bowed to the man. The first question in his mind was already expected by the men in the room.

"Are my friends safe??"

The Prime Minister shrugged. "I apologize Kirigaya-san but I have no idea of your friends' whereabouts. Perhaps we can arrange an idenfitication of your friends sooner."

"But what we need right now is your cooperation."

Kirigaya grunted a little. But the man was right, they could have already told him the girls' status if they had the information. Now's not the time yet, they needed to get to the bottom of the crisis.

"You were a previous survivor of the SAO incident two years ago and the one who brought down Kayaba himself."

"Our plan is to send in reinforcements into the game. The Japanese special forces using the NerveGear will enter GGO and infiltrate the terrorist from there. The only problem is, all of our best programmers are fighting a tooth to nail battle to pass the code in the server that's keeping everyone in and outsiders out with no success."

Kazuto gripped his hands feeling powerless in the real world. If only he can enter the game, things could have turn out much better. He was sure of that he could protect the girls. But he decided to take a vacation at the wrong place and the wrong time.

"But that's not the case for you," The Minister continued. "Now we need someone with experience inside the VRMMOs and the NerveGear itself. That said, we'll need your Kirigaya." The Prime Minister explained. "You have expertise in dealing with dangerous situations like this in the virtual world. SAO and the Death Gun incident."

"Mr. Kikuoka speaks highly of you, I couldn't help to accept his offer in this."

"I'll do it." Kirigaya stated immediately without a second thought. "This is my fault anyway. For not being close to them when they needed me the most."

"Very well." The man in 50s agreed. "Then let us get started!!!"

 **(GGO, 15 miles from the Governor's Building, SBC Glocken)**

 **(Shika's P.O.V)**

It's been three days now since our escape and we've been taking refuge in city. We could have traveled into the desert but our limited gas supplies only meant travel around the premise of the city was our option.

We headed to building to building one by one to avoid detection. We traveled at night and hid during the day, I could only hope we can last till help arrives. Or will they?

I was riding on one of the Humvees till the Jeep came to a stop. Looks like we reached our new destination.

First, Taroyuki and a few members of SHINC got out the cars to check for anyone. He then tapped twice on the metal armor of the Humvee signaling us that it was all clear.

We got out one by one off the Humvees and headed for a building five stories high. Guess this is our stop for the night. I also really needed to rest my legs.

I saw Eva, one of the Amazons creaked open the door entrance slowly with a pistol in the other hand. But I could see she was trembling with fear still.

"I'll do it." I whispered to her. She gave a shock expression that I expected. She then nodded and backed off as I continued what she left of and entered the building first. My Uzi lock and loaded.

We checked the floors and rooms of the building. When everything was settle and fine we finally rest.

"*Phew* I'm so tired." I heard the pink hair Lisbeth said as she laid on the floor with her back leaning on the wall. The rest followed to relax.

"Hey,"

I felt someone touch my shoulder followed by that smooth voice. I turned and saw Sinon.

"That was pretty brave of you just now." She praised me. "After all this that had happened, almost everyone was shock up. All except for you."

I chuckled and blushed a little. "I guess that's my nature. I had been in many dire situation in the game before and know how to handle it pretty well."

"But you do realize you can die out there for real." She questioned my bravery but I kept positive.

"It may, but I try not to think about it." I answered. "Or not I'll never be able to fight."

"That is true." I could tell she was impressed by my answer. I know people my aged who have courage like this was hard to find. Especially in this death game.

"And also I'm not all there is." I added. "You and Taroyuki were pretty badass out there too."

Sinon then got a little uncomfortable. "I think all he does is jump around shooting people. Isn't he afraid of getting shot being so reckless like that?"

"You must be referring to his shoot-dodging technique." I assumed.

"Shoot-dodging?" The blue hair girl questioned. "What's that?"

"He does it many times against his foes when he knows he's out gun. I seen it many times before and it's flawless. He basically throws himself off the ground and hangs midair sideways, front or back to avoid bullets. And somehow he's always able to get away with it."

"But the hard part is actually able to shoot. That's why his quick reflexes able him shoot accurately."

Sinon nodded in acknowledgement. "I see. He must be really strong." She admitted.

I smiled thinking about him. "He's like a big brother to me. And he's pretty awesome too."

Sinon then lead forward to me with her hands on both hips. "What about me??" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

I sweat nervously. "I guess you're good in planning and strategies. You also played a huge part in our escape here."

"Well that's true." Sinon said.

But then I heard the front door open as everyone else stood up cautiously.

Have we been discovered??!

"Guys spread out! Stay out of sight!" Asuna hissed as the rest then spread out in the rooms, staying out of sight. Sinon took me to one of the rooms upstairs to hid.

"That was a close one." I heard one of them speak as they came into the building causally. Weird, they were speaking in fluent Japanese.

"I told you it was barely enough explosives! Any less and we would have been dead. Luckily I thought of throwing a grenade at the last vehicle!"

"He sounds familiar..." I heard Sinon whisper to me. A Glock in her hand as she hid beside the doorway.

"Hey, at least we have some spare for tomorrow's raid."

They then got closer, I could tell by the sound of their footsteps getting louder as they walk up the stairs.

As soon as the goon walked in the dark room Sinon held her pistol at his head.

"Don't mov--" She stopped and gasp putting the pistol down. "Dyne?"

"Sinon!!!" The player said surprised. "Your alive!" He looked like a cowboy, wearing a trenchcoat and had a red scarf around his neck and a cowboy hat. "And please don't shoot off my shit here."

"Well I'm glad to see you." The blue hair girl lowered her pistol.

"WE'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!!" I heard voices downstairs.

"Don't move!!"

"Gwah, what is this??!" It was chaos downstairs, the rest of them didn't know that the intruders were on our side. Wait, we were the intruders.

Sinon and Dyne then exited the room to stop the mayhem. "Relax guys, they're one of ours!" Sinon yelled.

 **(Taroyuki's P.O.V)**

After that unpleasant surprise by the original survivors who took the building before we did decided to settled down downstairs and talk. Our thoughts were the same with it.

This Dyne guy, I seen him before. The man was Sinon's previous guild member. A three time veteran player in the BoB but he never won any of them. Probably he lacked the skill or just maybe the luck.

"You guys have been raiding them??" Sinon asked leaning on the wall with her hands crossed while Dyne was sitting in the floor cross-legged. "Ain't that dangerous??!"

"They were death squadrons looking for survivors hiding in the streets. So we thought we turn the sides to our favour instead." The man claimed. "Before the BoB, I brought a lot of C4 in the store to use as booby traps but after the invasion of these terrorist we decided to put it into good use."

"Sorry to interrupt." I heard Asuna came in the conversation. "But won't that put a lot of attention to you?"

"True, but it's the only way we can survive." Dyne raised his shoulders and arms. "We use guerilla tactics against them, bombing and attacking their convoys and then looting their supplies."

"And they had good supplies, mostly ammo and fuel whereas some food can be found too if we were lucky."

"If we can keep this for long till help arrives, we can might just make it out of this." The man said cracking a grit smile.

I hated to mess up the moment but there was a catch. There always was. "We can't keep this up for long. We need to get away from the city as soon as possible."

Lisbeth flared up as she was mad at my decision. "What? What do you mean we have to run? We can stay and fight these terrorist. Show them who's boss around here!"

"We know the terrain better than them so we can easily pick them off one squadron at a time till the odds are on our favour." The sentence did made sense.

"We have the Empire state of all catches," I reasoned. "We have the Prince they're looking after."

The pink hair look defeated as it silent her up. "Urgh, your right."

"We need to find a town outside the city, that can access the outside world. Once we inform the Pentagon we have the Prince, then they won't have to be so paranoid in sending in a fucking army worrying of any retaliation from those Koreans."

"Wait you contacted the Pentagon??!" One of Dyne's teammates wailed in disbelief. I think his name was ginrou? I wasn't sure.

"Long story short, we managed to get help from the outside world while in the governor's office. So right now, thanks to a teammate we have to secure Prince Mitsura to safety."

"That's a big of a deal." Dyne commented. I could tell he was stocked. I mean all of us were still. We are just survivors struggling to survive a war torn death game with trigger happy terrorist wanting a special someone in order to gain world revolution and all that crap.

And due to all of this we instantly became GGOs only hope. Freedom fighters behind enemy lines.

"Right now, if we want to escape here what we need is fuel." Shika stood up and read my mind on what I was about to say. She was a brave girl, she wasn't giving up hope in this shithole.

"That's right," Sinon joined in beside her. "You said you raided fuel once so you guys have some?"

"About that..." Ginrou chuckled nervously while he scratched his hair. "We kinda use them all as explosives for our last raid."

"Then we just have to raid once more." Pito cut in. Whatever it was about killing she was the first to agree. I wondered if it was bravery, stupidity or bloodlust. Maybe it was all the above for all I care.

But for the first time, she actually made the right decision. Or the only decision we had. We were out of options. If we stay any sooner or later in the city, it's gonna make us even easier targets.

"Am I right, M?" She jabbed her macho friends shoulders. The robotic towering man only nodded showing keen to his lover's words.

"Come on, the man only agrees with your opinion." I pointed out. "But if we're going to get the heck outta here I believe your right."

"We need an inventory check people!" I announced at the group of survivors resting around me. "Check all your guns and ammo. After our next raid we'll be setting out of this craptown."

"For good."

I hope those words that left my mouth actually meant itself.


	16. Ch15: Push a man too far

**_Chapter Fifteen: Push a man too far and he'll start pushing back..._**

 **(1st June 2026, 01:00hrs)**

The sky was pitch black, full of stars glimmering in the sky clear of any clouds in sight. But what was peaceful up there wasn't going to be the case at the bottom.

SBC Glocken was now a ghost town, dark eerie buildings lined up without lighting. The remaining residents were killed or in hiding. The game has seen brighter days.

Then up in a building, ten stories high alined with the rest. Glass shards came raining down onto the road below. Taroyuki used the butt stock of his AWM sniper rifle to break the large window two feet long and four feet wide.

Sinon and Shika then moved a table beside the opening. The blue hair then deployed the bipod of her Hecate II and rested it on the surface. Taroyuki did the same and set up his AWM next to Sinon. Shika squeezed into the middle of the two with her binoculars at ready.

Down below was a J curved street surrounded by buildings at both sides. The snipers were at the building at the J shaped turn which granted them full view on the ground below. The team below lead by Llend and Eva waited and spread out hiding behind abandoned cars or inside the buildings.

"*We are in position over.*" Eva was heard over the comms.

"*All fired up and ready to go!*" Lisbeth cried.

"*Waiting for your call.*" Asuna stated.

Taroyuki glanced at his HUD. All the list of his new party members were enough of form a large guild. Their healthbars that fill the side of his screen were so many that it had to be scrolled down to view them all at a time.

"Ok," The blonde spoke in his micro transmitter attached to his left ear. "What's the Prince's status?"

"He's all safe and secured." Silica said annoyed as they hid in a closed building with the Prince and her locked in a room. Her Mac 10 submachine gun in her hand just in case.

"I'm not safe until this is all over! My father paid a lot of money to you to protect me." Kobushi said demandingly.

"*sigh* "Let's just get this over with." Silica sighed as she glanced at the window overlooking the street.

"Then let her rip." Taroyuki commanded.

"*Roger*" Responded M as he pushed a button and detonated a C4 charge attached to an abandoned car.

The bomb lifted the remains of the car into the air. The explosion highlighted the part of the street with orange before fading into a singular large fire. Surely, they would have attracted a lot of attention with this.

And that was exactly their plan...

"Now the waiting game begin." Taroyuki said while adjusting his scope.

They waited for about half an hour in position and nothing happened. The fire lit peacefully on the car as silence fell around the city.

The blue hair then shifted her chin a little on the cheekpad of her rifle. "How the hell do I get from battling you in an airport to fighting with you side by side?"

"I guess faith's a bitch." Taroyuki chuckled.

"No honor in killing terrorists either." The blue hair continued on.

"They started the fight not knowing that we got plenty of guts. You push a man too far and sooner or later he'd start pushing back."

"Understandable words coming out from a reckless shooter like you." The blue hair girl then went on to spot anything through her scope. "You sure they're coming?"

"Contact. Spread out along the street." Shika said, immediately catching the attention of both snipers.

And at that moment a glimpse of shadows came from the buildings. A squadron of twenty terrorist, with high tech gear and AK-47 rifles appeared from the darkness. The leader held his left arm up, signaling the squad to hold their position.

"Would you like the favours?" Taroyuki asked. Sinon replied by a slight nod and settled her crosshairs at his head.

"Fire at will."

 ***BANG!!***

The gunshot boomed and the terrorist head exploded into bits due to the high cailber rifle.

The rest of his squad panicked and got in formation, getting cover.

But their position was very versatile. High from the ground, they can still see the goons through the angle from the top of the abandoned cars.

Taroyuki was the next to land a shot. The room flashed orange before fading into darkness again. Another goon shot down from his scope. He then bolted the AWM and the shell came off.

The SHINC and Llend then presume fire from the buildings with automatics. A rain of fire emitted from the first floor of both buildings facing the two lane road, distracting the terrorist from the sniper's position. Below were M and the girls fighting from the corner of alleyways or behind other cars.

SHINC ripped through half of the entire squad in minutes. A benefit of their squad consisting members with high cailber automatic weapons.

Down below, M cut down a goon with his Mk14 spray and Pito just emptied a scavenged AK-47 and reloading another mag by pushing the empty one off with a fresh banana clip away and then inserting it and continued fire.

The sniper's weren't done. Firing and then constant bolting sounds from both rifles, bullet casings clinging on the floor and flashes from the muzzle continued. But both picked their shots carefully.

Taroyuki spotted a terrorist priming a grenade to throw into the building SHINC were at. He let off a 338. Lapua Magnum from his AWM with a brilliant flash. The round then traveled at the explosive and detonated it. Killing two goons in the blast radius.

The fight only lasted a few minutes. The snipers ejected the mags from their rifles letting it clank on the floor before disappearing into red polygon particles.

"Everyone good?" Sinon asked in the comms and got positive replies. The ambush was a success. The rest of the party then set out onto the streets to loot dead bodies for supplies.

"Hmmph, looks like everything's good." She said with a smile and held her Hecate II on her arms.

Shika sighed. "But we needed fuel, not ammunition that our guns do not use." The raven haired spotter said.

Taroyuki looked up the girls chatting but out of the corner of his eye spotted movement.

"Well, to make up for it, at least we reduced their men two hundred to--"

A unsettling sound of constant machine gun fire rigged the road below. The team were being attacked!

The group took cover from being fired among a beast of a vehicle. It wasn't like the normal Humvees from the Governor's building but a hulking armoured amphibious tank with a 50. Cal machine gun turret on top.

"We're being pinned down here!!"

"Get behind the cars!!"

Taroyuki then yelled at the comms. "No!! Their rounds can penetrate the cars armour! Get behind the alleyways or stay prone behind the cars to avoid detection of your location!!"

Sinon they jumped into action and aimed get sights at the armoured tank.

"I need to get a shot." She muttered but hesitated at the sight of vehicle as it was too armoured all around.

She then glanced down and saw her friends about to get massacred. Their blood curling cries over the echoes of heavy gunfire.

Her blue eyes widen with rage. "YOU BASTARD!!!" She then fired rounds repeatedly at the tank. She couldn't control herself. Anger took over her body as she fired a shot over and over with unsatisfactory results.

"Wait! Sinon stop!!!" Taroyuki yelled and pushed her shoulder back.

The bullets only bounced off the tank. It did no good only to attract it's attention and locate their position. The fire from the machine gun then sprayed onto the window of the tenth floor.

It tore down the concrete and placed holes onto the room. Glimmer of moonlight entered the room in multiple thin rays of light. Sinon and Shika only took cover by laying on the floor and screaming their lungs off for their lives.

Taroyuki then yelled at the comms. "Guys I need a distraction, just 30 seconds!!"

"You got it!!" Dyne replied and everyone fired at the tank with all their might. The machine gun turret then changed it's focus away from the snipers and back onto the ground force below.

The blonde hoodie then got to the edge of the windowsill and peaked his AWM at a small angle. He then fired his rifle at the tank, bolted and fired again.

Sinon then grew worried. "Isn't that a bad idea??!!!" She yelled.

"It's not if your aiming at the right place!" He insisted and fired another shot. The bullet then travelled and collided with the windshield of the tank. Placing spider web cracks on the windshield to blind the driver.

In the tank, the driver knew he was getting hit but he wasn't sure where from as there were constant fire all around.

And Taroyuki just kept firing at the small spot. Concentrating all his fire at one spot. The windshield.

"Boom. Headshot."

At his last round, he pulled the trigger. The .338 Magnum round then flew midair in slow motion before successfully penetrating through the windshield shattering it and hitting the driver blowing his head to bits. The round also continued to take the leg off the machine gunner as he fell in pain.

Dyne then chucked a grenade and toss it through the broken windshield of the tank. It then blew up a second later killing the crew in the vehicle.

When the dust settles off, everyone made sure that they were ok and without injuries.

Up above the snipers were getting ready to leave the place.

"Are you ok?" Taroyuki said walking up to Shika and offering her a hand.

She gladly took it, still shaken. "Thanks, I'm fine."

Sinon stood up, looking like a zombie. The blonde hair noticed it.

"You good?" He asked the blue hair with her head slightly down.

"I almost cost our lives over stupid decisions." She cursed herself for it. "I want to become stronger so I can keep my friends safe."

"Please!" She then grabbed Taroyuki on his hoodie and pulled him closer. Her head resting on his chest and she started sobbing. "I-I don't want to die or let my friends die here."

"I've seen you handle yourself perfectly in any given situation! So please teach me the secrets of this bullet rigged world!!"

Taroyuki felt flustered at first at the girl but he soon understood her feelings. He knew how she felt, useless being the one to put her squad in danger due to rash actions.

He then place both his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from his chest. "Don't cry anymore it's not your fault, I will teach you."

Sinon light blue eyes glimmered with tears as she stared at the blonde.

"But not right now. When we get somewhere safe I'll show you all I know. So hang in till then." He then turned around to grab his AWM.

Sinon then felt her cheek getting hot and red of being flustered on how weird that sentence sounded. But she brushed it off to meet up with the others below who were miraculously not hurt.

Down below, Dyne searched the insides of the tank and sighed. It was mess. Dead bodies of a three man crew and black debris everywhere cause by his grenade.

He began searching the compartments in the vehicle and found something really useful behind a explosive proof compartment.

"Hey guys," He said in the comms seeing the red container. "I've found fuel!"


End file.
